Atticus and the Return of Nuclear Man
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Wasn't really sure what to categorize this one under. Anyway, Atticus deals with the unexpected return of Nuclear Man from his quest for peace with Superman who wants to learn how to be a good guy and maybe even a superhero. Atticus takes up the offer as the two become friends. Meanwhile, Cherry has to deal with the school play with a villain of her own who returns from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Atticus and Patch soon came over to Cherry's house as she waited for them with Nuclear Man there and she kept looking at him, making sure he wasn't going to try to hurt her, even though he kept on telling her that he wouldn't. Once she heard a knocking at the front door, Cherry went to answer it, already knowing who was at the door.

"What's going on?" Atticus asked Cherry. "Is someone after you? Is there a curse in the mirror?"

Cherry took him out to the backyard to show him that Nuclear Man was there.

"Nuclear Man?!" Atticus gasped before he protected Cherry.

Patch soon caught up and began to growl at Nuclear Man.

"No, wait, stop!" Nuclear Man told them. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"No..." Nuclear Man said.

"Then... Why have you come?" Atticus asked, glaring still.

"I want to be good." Nuclear Man replied.

"Huh?" Atticus and Patch asked out of confusion.

"It's true when I was teleported into that nuclear power plant, the evil in me was drained out of me," Nuclear Man explained. "And before I could get drained of any more of my powers; I flew straight out."

"So then my dream was really a vision." Atticus said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Patch commented.

"I just wanna me good..." Nuclear Man frowned to Atticus. "I'm sorry about what happened between me and you and Superman, but can you trust me?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Atticus hesitated at first. "I mean... Superman came down with radiation sickness."

"And I am so sorry that I caused that." Nuclear Man frowned.

Cherry soon heard her phone go off and gasped as she checked it. "Holy, cow! I'm gonna be late helping Ms. Magrooney with the school play!" she then ran off. "Uh, good luck, Atticus!"

"Thanks!" Atticus called out to Cherry and soon looked back to Nuclear Man. "Well... Uh... I guess I could try giving you a second chance, Nuclear Man. As long as Lex Luthor isn't actually hiding somewhere...?"

"No, he isn't hiding anywhere; he's still in jail." Nuclear Man told him honestly.

"Sounds good to me!" Atticus smirked to that. "Uh, come on, let's go to my house."

They soon left Cherry's backyard and went to come back to his home.

"So, you're not FROM Metropolis?" Nuclear Man asked.

"Nah, I just visit a lot," Atticus replied. "I guess it's kind of my home away from home."

"It's true." Patch smiled.

Nuclear Man looked around and soon sat down on the couch to get comfortable.

"I guess we can watch TV now...?" Atticus suggested.

"Yeah, guess so." Patch said.

Atticus soon turned on the TV to watch with Patch and Nuclear Man. "You're gonna need a new name if you're gonna blend in around here in case people see you..." he then advised Nuclear Man. "People in Greendale get really weird around stuff they don't fully understand, especially when it's caused by magic."

"It's true." Patch nodded.

Nuclear Man looked over and soon bonded with Atticus and Patch as they watched TV for a little while since they wanted to spend some free time together before they would need to do anything important, and which included his new name as well as his alter ego name and look as well as explain to his family everything once they got home.

"So, what do you think you wanna be called?" Atticus asked.

"I'm settling on the name Mark... I don't know, it feels right..." Nuclear Man shrugged.

"Sounds perfect," Patch said. "Now what job will your alter ego have?"

"Uh... That, I don't know..." Nuclear Man shrugged.

"We'll have to figure that out later." Atticus said as his parents, Darla, and Maisy walked in.

"Yeah..." Nuclear Man replied.

"Atticus? Patch? We're home!" Emily announced.

"And you won't believe who's staying with us!" Casper added as he rushed in with a smile as he had two familiar small creatures on his shoulders as well as had a familiar book in his adoptive father's arms.

"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger..." Atticus whispered to himself.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Patch said to them as he came to see them. "Uh, we kinda have a surprise too."

"Oh, I bet _my_ surprise is bigger." Casper smiled as he showed Yoyo and Doc Croc while Pactrick showed the book of fairy tales.

"Hey, Yoyo, hey, Doc Croc," Atticus smiled back to the two. "You need Casper for something?"

"Actually, we decided to stay here." Yoyo replied.

"It's true." Doc Croc nodded.

"This is a surprise." Atticus smiled.

"So what's your surprise, Atticus?" Darla asked.

"Um... Okay... Don't freak out... But it's kinda big, surprising, and in the living room right now." Atticus said.

"YOU BROUGHT AN ELEPHANT INTO MY HOUSE?!" Emily overreacted.

"Okay, not that big," Atticus said. "Maybe it's best that you see him for yourself, but remember; don't freak out."

Patrick and Emily raised their eyebrows to their son.

"Just trust me, okay?" Atticus told them and soon led them into the living room.

The rest of the family soon followed him inside and gasped a bit.

"Mom... Dad... Casper... Darla... Yoyo... Doc Croc..." Atticus smiled nervously. "You remember Nuclear Man?"

Nuclear Man soon looked over to Atticus's family and waved at them while smiling the same way. Atticus looked eager and hopeful about this.

"What's he doing here?" Darla whispered.

"He told me that he wants to be good now." Atticus whispered back.

"Uh, can we speak to you for moment outside?" Patrick asked Atticus.

"Um, sure." Atticus said, about to invite Nuclear Man with them.

"...Alone..." Emily added.

"Oh... Okay." Atticus then said.

Once outside, they closed the door so then Nuclear Man wouldn't listen.

"I know this is big..." Atticus said.

"It's huge!" Patrick replied. "Atticus, this man is a villain!"

"I know, but he wants to be good." Atticus reminded him.

"He gave Superman radiation sickness!" Patrick glared

"I know, but he told me that he wants to be good!" Atticus defended. "Doesn't he deserve a second chance?"

"Everyone does deserve a second chance, including villains." Emily said.

"Emily!" Patrick gasped.

"Come on, Dad..." Atticus frowned. "I know what he did to me and Superman, but we should give him a second chance."

"No!" Patrick glared. "He was vile, rotten, and selfish! Why would we do that for ANYBODY?!"

"Because you did that for ME," Darla's voice then replied which soon made everyone look to her as she spoke up. "I did something really vile, rotten, and selfish, but you guys took me in as your own family!"

Patrick soon saw he was outnumbered. "I... Uh..."

"Daddy, please..." Darla told him. "I'm not sure if I trust Nuclear Man much myself either, but Atticus does."

"Yeah, and if he trusts him, so do I." Casper said.

Patrick looked to them with a bit of a pout.

"Come on, Dad... One more chance...?" Atticus said.

Patrick let out a sigh. "Well... All right... I guess we could give him a second chance."

"Thanks, you won't regret this." Atticus smiled.

"I really hope not, son." Patrick replied, giving a small smile back.

They soon went back inside.

"I suppose now would be a good time to wind down to dinner." Emily said.

"Please, Mom, I think Patch and I had enough adventure for a while." Atticus replied happily.

"Then I guess some steak would be a great dinner." Emily smiled.

"Yes, please." Patch begged.

Emily soon went to make some steak for everyone. "By the way, when's the school play?" she then asked.

"It depends on when Cherry and the others can finish it," Atticus replied. "She would text me when it would be all set so we can all go. This really means a lot to her to help out with it like an assistant director."

"She must really love the theater then." Emily smiled as she started to make the steaks.

"Yeah, Cherry always loved the theater when we were kids," Atticus smiled back. "She usually tried out to be in any play. It was always interesting to see her act like a character, it's like she becomes a totally different person."

"That's how acting is." Darla said.

"You oughta know," Atticus chuckled to her. "So, Yoyo and Doc Croc are gonna live here now. Anything else new that we missed?"

"That Amber might be becoming an honorary Sailor Scout?" Darla smiled hopefully.

"Whoa, really?" Atticus smiled back.

"Mm-hmm," Darla nodded to him. "We needed some extra help against Princess Snow Kaguya, and I thought maybe I knew someone who could help, so I summoned Amber to help us out."

"Awesome." Atticus smiled.

The Fudo family soon began to have some dinner and Nuclear Man told everyone to call him Mark.

"So, Mark, what do you think you'll do for a job?" Casper asked.

"I... Don't really know..." Mark replied. "I guess I better look for one."

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed as he began to think up perfect jobs for Mark.

"Um... Librarian?" Darla asked.

Mark shrugged.

"Astronaut!" Darla said.

"How about some jobs useful to his skills?" Casper said to her.

"Yeah, like strength." Patch said.

"Gym coach!" Darla then said.

"There ya go!" Atticus smiled as that was helpful.

"That sounds perfect." Mark added.

The family smiled.

"We'll see what we can do," Patrick said. "Kids, do you think you can ask someone in school if a position is available?"

Atticus, Casper, and Darla all agreed that they would see to that.

"This is going to be great." Patch smiled.

"You can stay in the spare room for now, Mark," Emily offered. "I'll help you up there."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fudo." Mark replied.

"You can call me Emily." Emily said.

"Oh, okay," Mark replied. "Can I call you 'Ems'?"

"No!" Patrick said before looking bashful. "Oh, uh, sorry, no, that's my nickname for her."

"Sorry, but he's right," Emily told Mark. "He called us that when we were first dating."

"All right," Mark replied. "Emily it is then."

Emily soon began to focus back on the steaks. Mark looked around as he got settled into the Fudo house.

* * *

Eventually, everyone sat down and ate dinner together, but no one loved it more than Mark.

"You sure do seem to love steak." Emily smiled at Mark.

"It's amazing!" Mark beamed.

"Yeah, Mom makes the best steak," Atticus smiled to that. "It's one of my absolute favorites."

"That, and spinach and broccoli." Patch then added.

"You like your vegetables, huh?" Mark asked.

"Good and good for ya!" Atticus smiled proudly.

"It's true." Patrick nodded.

"Ooh... It was so good... I couldn't eat another bite though." Mark smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it so much," Emily smiled back to him. "I just love keeping my family full and happy."

"I think I know a way to work off our full stomachs." Atticus smirked at Mark.

"Uh-oh, I know that smirk anywhere." Patch said playfully.

"How's the weather out there?" Atticus asked.

"Seems to be a little cloudy right now, but it's clearing up." Darla said.

"In that case... Mom, can we go outside for a little while?" Atticus then asked.

"Just be back inside before it gets too dark." Emily replied.

"Will do." Atticus nodded.

Mark soon came outside with Atticus.

* * *

"Well, time to work off the dinner weight." Atticus smiled before stretching as a quick warm-up.

"This should be fun." Mark said as he began to do the same thing.

"Uh-huh!" Atticus smiled. "Hopefully one of our schools has an opening for a new gym teacher. I think you'd be a good one with how strong you are."

"I agree." Drell's voice said from behind Atticus.

"Gaugh!" Atticus yelped, jumping a bit.

"Haha! Got ya!" Drell laughed, making a score for himself. "Game point." He soon gagged as Nuclear Man grabbed him, thinking he was an enemy.

"Whoa! Hey!" Atticus gasped.

"Who are you and why have you come?!" Mark glared as he grabbed a hold of Drell. "Answer me, villain!"

"I'm sorry..." Drell gasped for air.

"Nuclear Man, stop!" Atticus told the former villain. "That's my-...Sort of... Friend!"

"He is?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

Mark soon let go of Drell. Drell soon fell flat on his knees, gasping for air a bit.

"Sorry!" Atticus told Drell. "I promise that won't happen again!"

"If it does, I'm gonna start working you like a dog." Drell glared once he caught his breath.

"Why are you here?" Atticus asked Drell.

"I have it here somewhere..." Drell said, taking out his notebook before looking to Nuclear Man. "I think it was something like... What is HE doing here?! Godson of Superman, met and faced Nuclear Man, brought up from Lex Luthor and that creepy nephew of his, you stupid genius?!"

"I just want to be good," Mark pouted. "My name is Mark now."

"Is that your alter ego name while you figure out your superhero name?" Drell asked him.

"Something like that, yeah..." Mark replied. "Just getting settled in right now."

"Anyway, we were just about to work off the weight we gained." Atticus told Drell.

"I see..." Drell replied.

"Do I have to go away?" Atticus groaned at first.

"I sensed a strange disturbance around here and I thought I'd check on you and Cherry," Drell replied. "I went to her house, but she wasn't there."

"You must have missed her then." Atticus said.

"Hmm... All right..." Drell said before smirking. "You guys about to wrestle?"

"Uh-huh." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"I knew it." Drell smirked.

"Is that why you came?" Atticus rolled his eyes slightly.

"Something funny's happening, I just know it..." Drell said, taking out his crystal ball. "I just can't make it out... It's like the WitchFi's altered."

"...WitchFi...?" Atticus asked him.

"You know, a wireless network for witches and warlocks, duh." Drell replied.

"Ohh." Atticus said.

"Knucklehead." Drell smirked.

"Over actor," Atticus smirked back. "Uh, so, do you mind?"

"Oh, go ahead," Drell said, going to sit and watch. "I'd like to see how this goes after that quest for peace you and Superman had against this Nuclear guy."

"So, let's see if your stronger than me." Atticus smirked at Mark.

"Hmm... Fair enough..." Mark smirked back. "You DID manage to escape the poisoning a bit unlike Superman."

"Yeah, but not by much..." Atticus said before taking a stance before charging toward him.

Mark then grabbed onto Atticus to keep him from running any further with a determined smirk. Drell soon looked surprised as Mark was actually able to keep Atticus from going any further. Mark soon stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Yah!" Atticus laughed as he then tackled Mark once he was on the ground.

The two of them began to tussle before Atticus was held in a bear hug fighter style. Drell began to eat some popcorn.

"So, Drell, how's life been for ya?" Atticus asked, making light conversation on the way.

"Not bad actually," Drell replied. "I guess I was just mostly cranky because I missed being with Hilda before we ended up not speaking to each other or seeing each other after our first wedding."

"That's good." Atticus said before grunting as he tried to get free.

"No hard feelings to you guys for the abuse I might've given you in the past, right?" Drell asked.

"Sure..." Atticus grunted, trying to get out. "Guh... Ugh!"

Mark smirked as he seemed to be winning.

"Man, you have incredible strength." Atticus told Mark between grunts.

"Thank you," Mark smiled. "You're pretty good for your age."

"I get that a lot," Atticus smiled back before groaning. "Fine... You win..."

Mark soon let him go.

"So, what are you going to wear as your alter ego?" Drell asked Mark.

"I don't know." Mark said.

"Wow... You're off to a great start." Drell deadpanned.

"I think this calls for a fashionista's point-of-view of clothing." Atticus said.

"Well, have fun with that," Drell said as he decided to leave. "I'm gonna go get to work on this mysterious magical case."

"Just don't be late to dinner or else Hilda will make you sleep on the couch again!" Atticus reminded him.

"Must you bring that up?!" Drell complained on the way out.

"He'll thank you later." Mark smirked at Atticus.

"I'm sure," Atticus chuckled. "Hmm... Now, let's get you some help. Tomorrow of course, it's getting a little late."

"I appreciate your family for letting me stay over." Mark said to him.

"It's no trouble; besides, you're not the first person to reform to good." Atticus smiled.

"Heh... I suppose not..." Mark smiled back. "I just might get a little defensive now and then though."

"Eh, makes sense," Atticus replied. "I'll show you around whenever I can, then maybe we can find you a job, a new look, and a new purpose."

"Great." Mark smiled.

* * *

They soon went inside for the night as it was almost time for bed.

"Cherry, for the last time, I'm coming to the play," Atticus said on the phone. "I promised you like ten times! I'm not gonna let you down!"

"Just making sure..." Cherry replied.

"Don't worry; I'll be there." Atticus told her through the phone.

"All right..." Cherry said. "Hopefully the drama teacher makes it tomorrow. She wasn't around today."

"Weird..." Atticus shrugged. "You do okay with Ms. Magrooney on your own?"

"As well as I can." Cherry replied.

"That's nice." Atticus smiled.

"So... How is it living with Nuclear Man?" Cherry smirked. "It sounds like a sitcom from the 80's."

"It's pretty good." Atticus smiled.

"So, what're you guys gonna do with him?" Cherry asked.

"Well, right now we're calling him Mark and we're gonna see about getting him new clothes, finding him a job, you know, giving him an alter ego." Atticus replied.

"That's good, I guess." Cherry said.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "Maybe I'll tell everyone he's my uncle from out of town."

"Works for me!" Cherry replied.

"Anyways, I better call the professionals' for help in the fashion department." Atticus told her.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number, please hang up and try again," Cherry said before hanging up on him. "Beeeeeep! ...Bye."

Atticus simply sighed before dialing his girlfriend's house phone number first before dialing Rarity's phone number.

* * *

Mo was taking the dogs outside for their nightly walk before answering her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mo, I have a request and it involves clothing choices for, um, someone who's turning over a new leaf." Atticus said.

"Yeah?" Mo replied. "Who is it?"

Atticus started to mumble out the name.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mo asked.

Atticus muttered out the name again.

"Atticus...?" Mo narrowed her eyes. "Muffin Man? Microwave? Numbar? What are you saying?"

"It's Nuclear Man; he's the one that's turning over a new leaf." Atticus told her.

"Nuclear Man?" Mo asked in shock. "Didn't he give Superman-"

"Yes, yes, I know, but just hear me out," Atticus said to her. "He hasn't come to destroy me, he wants to be a hero from now on, and maybe even a new gym teacher."

"That's great news." Mo smiled.

"So, uh, do you think you might be able to help him?" Atticus smiled back hopefully.

"Hmm... I think I can work something out." Mo replied.

"Great, and I think Rarity should help too." Atticus said.

"That sounds good if she isn't too busy with making outfits for the play with Cherry," Mo smiled. "Nuclear Man turning good... Well, I guess if someone oughta teach him, it would be you."

"I know that I can do it." Atticus smiled back.

"I know you can too," Mo smiled. "I'll see you in school. I'm walking the dogs right now."

"Hi, Atticus!" The dogs barked together as Mo held out her phone so he could hear them.

"Hey, Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette, and Danielle!" Atticus replied.

"Listen, I'll see you in school, okay?" Mo smiled as she took her phone back. "We'll talk more then, and I'll try to get a hold of Rarity."

"Great," Atticus smiled. "Thanks, Mo."

"No problem," Mo smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'm going right to bed after I come back home."

"Good night, Mo, I appreciate the help." Atticus replied.

"Don't mention it." Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back before then hanging up and yawning as he decided to get some sleep after a rather long day, going straight to sleep once he made it to bed. It was a peaceful night for everyone that night, especially for Mark as he was becoming an honorary member to the Fudo family so far.

* * *

"All right, costumes are ordered and being made, the actors are set for tomorrow, and I'll be seeing them for rehearsal," Cherry smirked to herself. "Not bad if I do say so myself. Now for some sleep." She soon began to make her way to bed.

"Cherry? Go to sleep!" Michelle's voice said wearily.

"I'm on my way there, Mom, I just want this play to be perfect!" Cherry replied.

"Just be sure to get some sleep!" Michelle's voice replied back.

"How can I sleep when my dreams are real?" Cherry chuckled to herself, going to her bed, then fell asleep to her music.


	2. Chapter 2

And so, came the next day, and Cherry was eating her breakfast a bit quickly this morning so she could hurry up onto school.

"Slow down, Cherry; you'll get a tummy ache." Michelle said.

"Sorry, Mom," Cherry said. "I'm just excited about helping with the play as assistant director to the drama teacher."

"I think they'd like it if you slowed down with your breakfast." Michelle said.

Cherry soon tried to slow down with eating, but then stared at the clock to make sure she wouldn't be late.

"You won't be late." Michelle told her.

Cherry sighed as she then ate normally until she was done. "You're coming to the play, right?" she then asked.

"Of course we're coming, Cherry!" Michelle smiled. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks." Cherry sighed.

Michelle soon hugged her, kissing her cheek and went to go to work. "I'll see you at dinner." she then told her daughter with a wave.

Cherry then continued to eat her breakfast before finishing, putting her dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed her backpack to get to school while her mother went to work for the day.

* * *

And where Cherry wasn't the only one on her way to school. Atticus and Mo soon woke up and went to get themselves to school. Patch soon came out to go an join Atticus.

"Who's going to keep Mark company?" Patch asked.

"Mom said she would." Atticus replied.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

They soon went to go off to school as Mark looked out the window.

"Alright, Mark, you can help me run errands in town today." Emily smiled once they were home alone.

"Great." Mark smiled back.

"This'll also help you get to know the neighborhood better." Emily smiled as she put on her coat, took out her purse, and came to take Mark out to the car.

"Great." Mark smiled as he was about to fly off.

"Whoa! Wait!" Emily told him with a nervous smile. "I thought we could ride in my car."

"Oh, okay." Mark said.

Emily smiled, patting the front passenger seat. Mark soon came in, buckling his seat-belt.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to this eventually," Emily smiled. "You can live normally like Clark Kent, then once we get you settled, live a double life like Superman."

"Great," Mark smiled. "Although I'll have to be sure to go for a car that doesn't tilt slightly due to my size."

"Heh... We'll get to work on that eventually, I promise you." Emily smiled back as she began to pull out of the driveway to take him to her daily errands while everyone else was in school/work.

"So, what kind of errands do we have to do?" Mark asked.

"Well, I gotta pick up some groceries, then I have to go to the bookstore for a little while, but if you want, there's a local gym you can work-out in and I'll go in for my hair appointment." Emily replied.

"A work-out gym sounds good to me." Mark smiled as he flexed his roght arm.

"All right," Emily smiled. "I'll drop you off at the gym while I go into the beauty salon. No offense, but I don't think you would enjoy that as much as me."

"Eh, probably not." Mark replied bashfully as he was a guy and all.

"So then it's agreed." Emily smiled.

Mark smiled back. They soon rode off together downtown to bond a bit, like family members for right now. And while they did that Atticus told the Humane 7 about Mark.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight..." Sci-Twi said to Atticus. "Your old enemy from a previous visit to Metropolis is back, and even though he nearly killed you and Superman, he's back, and wants to be friends?"

"Yes!" Atticus replied before clearing his throat. "I know it sounds risky, but I know I can trust him."

"How can you be sure?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He thought Drell was an enemy that was trying to attack Atticus," Patch pointed out. "I saw the whole thing while they were wrestling."

"That was an accident though," Atticus then said. "We can trust Mark now."

"Mark?" The girls asked.

"That's... What we're calling him now." Atticus replied.

"Let's give him a 'Welcome to Town' Party!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"I'd agree, but I doubt he's ever experienced a good surprise or knows what a party is." Mo said.

"Awww..." Pinkie Pie pouted.

"It was a good try." Applejack soothed.

"Maybe after we shown him what a party is like." Atticus added.

Pinkie Pie smiled hopefully to that.

"Well, uh, if you say he's nice, then I trust you, Atticus." Fluttershy smiled.

"I think we have experience in meeting someone who was once bad, but now wants to be friends." Sunset added.

"And Rarity, I was hoping that you could possibly work with Mo and make him a superhero suit," Atticus said. "I mean, if you have time."

"Hmm... Let's see... I'll need some color palettes, his measurements, and some preferences." Rarity smiled.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Mo added.

"Well, he should be with my mom right about now doing errands, so how about after school, I bring him over to your place, Rarity, and we can get started?" Atticus suggested.

"Hmm... That should be just fine," Rarity smiled. "My parents should be home so they can keep Sweetie Belle busy and I won't have to babysit."

"Great." Atticus smiled back.

"I suppose I could pencil him in," Rarity smiled, putting that in her date book. "I'll meet you there."

"Meet you at your place." Atticus smiled back.

They soon went off to their first classes.

* * *

Cherry was shown to be in the school auditorium, making sure everything was set up properly. She then smiled as everything on the stage was in place. "Perfect."

"Cherry, come to class." Atticus said, passing by as he knew she would be there.

"In a minute, Atticus," Cherry said. "I just wanna make sure everything is ready for rehearsal."

"Okay, but don't be late." Atticus told her.

"I'll be fine." Cherry replied.

Atticus sighed and soon walked off to class. However, Cherry was still in the room after the bell rang.

"This is going to be my best accomplishment ever!" Cherry beamed to herself in excitement.

"May I help you?" A male voice asked.

"Eek!" Cherry yelped nervously before smiling. "Uh, sorry, sir, I just wanna make sure the school play is set."

"Oh, it will," The male voice told her. "I suggest you hurry on up to class."

"Hm... I don't recognize you... Where's the drama teacher?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that, you head on to class, and I'll see you shortly." The man told her.

Cherry shrugged to that and soon went on her way to class.

"This play will be one no one will ever forget." The man smirked.

Cherry shook a chill down her spine. "Why don't I like how he said that?" she asked herself before coming to class.

For today, classes were mostly normal for everybody. It was a bit of a surprise as nothing magical happened.

* * *

Ms. Magrooney and Drell were soon cleaning up the gym after the students went to the locker room.

"Uh, hi, guys," Atticus said to the gym teachers. "Do you think you have an opening for a gym teacher's assistant or anything?"

"Why?" Drell smirked.

"Erm... I might know someone who wants a job." Atticus replied.

"Could it possibly be Mark?" Drell asked.

Atticus grinned bashfully.

"We'll talk about it." Drell told him.

"Thank you!" Atticus beamed.

"How strong is this Mark guy? A gym teacher's assistant or anyone who works in the gym for that matter, needs to be strong." Ms. Magrooney said.

"Does being about as strong as Superman count?" Atticus asked nervously through his teeth.

"That counts." Ms. Magrooney said.

"Trust me, he's pretty good," Atticus replied. "I mean, he lost to me, obviously, but I promise. He won't hurt anyone, try to destroy anyone, or kill anyone."

"We'll talk about it, but that sounds good." Ms. Magrooney told him.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"Now, could you do us both a favor?" Drell asked.

"Yeah?" Atticus replied.

"TAKE A SHOWER ALREADY!" Drell told him.

"Oh, right." Atticus smiled sheepishly before to do just that.

"Whatya think?" Drell asked Ms. Magrooney.

"A super-villain as a gym teacher's assistant? I dunno..." Ms. Magrooney replied.

"What about a former super-villain?" Drell asked.

"I guess if he could prove himself," Ms. Magrooney replied. "I know you've met him yourself, but I think I should see what he can do before we hire him right away."

"Hmm... Shall we see how he's doing with my crystal ball?" Drell asked as he showed her his crystal ball.

"Well... All right..." Ms. Magrooney replied.

The two looked around and soon went into the office room since the students were showering and going to their next classes.

"Now let's see what Mark is doing right now." Drell said as he used his crystal ball to take a look at where Mark was.

Ms. Magrooney nodded. Emily took Mark to the grocery store, looking over her list and Mark helped her get some of the food, adding to the cart when she asked for them.

"He seems to be helping Emily with groceries." Drell said.

"Helpful... That's good." Ms. Magrooney replied.

* * *

Emily grunted, and jumped up a bit, unable to reach a top shelf in an aisle that she needed. Mark saw that and soon walked over, getting a pack of paper towels and handed it to Emily with a smile.

"Phew! Thank you." Emily smiled.

"No problem." Mark smiled back.

The two soon walked off together while grocery shopping.

"Is that Emily Fudo?" A female voice smirked, showing a woman who looked like Cassandra's friend, Margo.

"Hi, Shannon." Emily mumbled out, a little annoyed as she continued to shop with Mark.

"Enemy of yours, I take it?" Mark guessed.

"Sort of..." Emily pouted.

"My, my, aren't you a handsome man?" Another woman smirked towards Mark.

"Hey, Alexandra." Emily sighed.

"Emily, have we gotten everything off the list?" Mark asked as he ignored Alexandra.

"Hmm... I think that's about it..." Emily said, checking her list a bit.

"Where's Patrick?" Shannon smirked.

"Oh, you two are about as worse as your daughters," Emily complained to them. "Let's see... Yep! We're good to go, Mark."

"Great, now we can go to the check-out." Mark said.

"Yes... It was nice seeing you girls, but we gotta go..." Emily told Shannon and Alexandra before bolting off. "Ugh... No wonder the kids always complain about Tiffany and Margo with their mothers being bigger pains in the butt whenever I go out to run errands."

"I can tell with their behaviors." Mark said.

* * *

Eventually, Mark and Emily made it to the check-out and Emily crossed groceries off her list.

"Hmm... He IS pretty helpful." Ms. Magrooney said to Drell.

"Of course he is," Drell smirked boastfully. "I knew it all along."

They soon saw robbers going inside to rob money from the cashiers.

"Oh, my goodness!" Ms. Magrooney gasped.

The cashier smiled to Emily before gasping and freezing up.

"All right, don't try anything funny!" The robber glared.

"Now this should show his hero side." Drell said.

"Hm..." Ms. Magrooney paused for a moment.

"Empty the cash register before I empty your LIFESPAN." The robber glared at the cashier.

The cashier soon shakily began to do just that.

"I think you should leave." Mark glared firmly.

"WHAT?!" The robber glared.

"You heard me." Mark glared back firmly.

"Are you a fool?!" The robber glared.

"No, but I believe you are if you're trying to hurt innocent people!" Mark glared back.

"Oh, really?" The robber glared back.

Mark soon came up in front of Emily.

"M-Mark, you don't have to do this." Emily whispered nervously.

"I can't just stand by and watch." Mark whispered back.

Emily gulped a bit nervously. The robber soon began to shoot at Mark who then glared, swiping the gun out of his hands and soon turned it into a knot before tossing it aside.

"What the...?" The robber muttered.

Drell soon used his magic to make the robber and everyone else who saw that see it differently of how Mark handled the bullets and gun as a normal human.

"Drell...?" Ms. Magrooney called.

"I'm not doing anything... This is called misdirection..." Drell replied innocently. "Besides, it's better that they don't know about his true strength."

"So, that spell will only effect the robber?" Ms. Magrooney asked.

"Yeah, that way Nuclear Man can show his power, and that guy gets locked up for both being a criminal AND a kook!" Drell smirked with an aside glance.

The robber was too perplexed at what happened that the police arrived before he could react. Mark came to see Emily and the cashier, both looked relived that no one was hurt.

"Did anyone else see that?!" The robber cried out.

"See what?" One of the customers asked.

"That guy! He just twisted my gun and bounced off those bullets!" The robber cried out. "Like he's Superman or something!"

"...I don't remember that." The cashier narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah, all we remember is that Mark dodged the bullets and kicked your gun out of your hand." Emily said.

"HE TWISTED THAT GUN! I SAW HIM!" The robber complained.

"Come on, buddy, time to go downtown." One cop told him.

"But he really did it!" The robber told him.

The cops looked annoyed as they sent the robber to the backseat of their car to go off.

Drell chuckled to himself, crossing his arms. "Dodged a bullet~"

* * *

After the robber was sent to jail and paying for groceries, Emily and Mark left to get the groceries home before getting to the last part of the errand list.

"Okay, Mark, I gotta get my hair done," Emily smiled to Mark. "Luckily the gym and the salon aren't too far away from each other."

"Have fun, Emily." Mark smiled back.

"You know, you're like a brother to me," Emily replied. "It's pretty nice since I was very close with my sister when we were younger."

"I've never had a brother or sister, but if I did, you'd be like a sister to me." Mark smiled.

"That would be nice," Emily giggled a bit. "Okay, I'll see you in about an hour."

"See you later then." Mark said as he went to check out the gym.

Emily smiled and then went into the hair salon to get her hair styled while she was in town. Mark soon went into the gym and saw what would be a strong man's paradise. The other men there, along with some women, began to work out.

"Ah... The gym..." Drell beamed to himself. "So glad I got to make my own gym in The Other Realm for my time off of work."

"I know." Mrs. Magrooney said.

Mark began to make his way to the dumbbells.

"I think I'll go down there and keep him company." Drell said, standing up.

"I think you need to stay here for a bit." Ms. Magrooney said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Drell stuck his tongue out when she wasn't looking before sitting back down. Mark smiled as he soon came to try his hand at the dumbbells. One of the workers at the gym soon noticed Mark at the dumbbells and decided to see if he could help.

"Um... Hey, buddy?" The worker smiled to Mark. "You must be new around here."

"How much can you lift?" The worker asked.

"Oh, uh, probably enough..." Mark chuckled so that he wouldn't come off as strange with the truth.

"Let's start you off with 50 pounds." The worker said.

"All right." Mark replied.

The worker then set out some 50 pound dumbbells for him to start out with since he was new to the gym, but it was an easy start for him. The worker smiled to Mark.

"Maybe he can be a new buddy for you." Ms. Magrooney smirked to Drell.

"I'd love that." Drell smirked back.

As Mark and the worker worked out together, they became fast friends.

"Nice." The worker smiled.

"Heh, thanks." Mark smiled back.

"I'm Conner." The worker introduced as he held hid right hand out to Mark.

"Hi, Conner," Mark smiled, shaking hands with the worker. "My name's Mark."

"Ooh, that's quite a grip you got there." Conner said, feeling his strong grip.

"Thanks, I work out a lot." Mark said with a lie.

Drell and Ms. Magrooney soon looked to each other.

"Well, I think he can be an assistant gym teacher in the future." Ms. Magrooney soon said.

"Oh, come on; he's perfect, especially in the strength department." Drell told her as he flexed his right arm.

"Yes, that's true..." Ms. Magrooney rolled her eyes a bit from that. "You may be right."

"Ah, ah, I'm ALWAYS right," Drell corrected with a smirk. "So, whatya think?"

"I dunno... A gym teacher's assistant for both of us?" Ms. Magrooney asked him.

"You realize he has super-speed, right?" Drell asked.

"I just mean for both of us since we're both here," Ms. Magrooney told him. "We both kinda run the gym for the students since boys and girls are split up in high school."

"Oh, right." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"I'll think about it, Drell," Ms. Magrooney said. "He does seem promising though."

"I thought so." Drell agreed.

They soon went off to get ready for the next gym class.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry began to walk off.

"Don't think you're getting off easy for being late to class, Butler," Ms. Magrooney warned the girl. "I know how much helping with the school play means to you, but that doesn't excuse you for missing your other responsibilities."

"Which means you're climbing up the rope FIRST for tomorrow's exercise." Drell added firmly.

"Yes, sir, yes, ma'am." Cherry replied nervously.

"But for today is weight-lifting." Drell smirked.

"Huh?" Cherry asked before gulping. "Erm... Must I?"

"You do if you wanna pass Gym." Ms. Magrooney told her.

"Oh... Curse my weakness in Physical Education..." Cherry sighed to herself.

"Luckily for you, we'll save you for last." Drell told her.

"Heh..." Cherry grinned nervously, walking off.

"Meanwhile..." Drell smirked, pulling on one of her arms a bit. "You can warm-up to put a little muscle on these noodles you call arms."

"Dang it." Cherry groaned.

"First up is Flash Sentry." Mrs. Magrooney said.

Cherry sighed as she went to sit with the other girls as Flash Sentry went to go up first.

"Ooh, I got a good feeling about this." Atticus smiled for Flash Sentry.

Flash chuckled and waved to Atticus as he went to do some weight-lifting for the gym teachers.

"So let's see how much weight you can lift." Drell said to Flash Sentry.

"Yes, sir!" Flash Sentry smiled as he went to go ahead.

"...You know, I should really check on the auditorium for-" Cherry spoke up.

"You are not going ANYWHERE until that bell rings!" Drell told her.

"Or I could stay here." Cherry smiled nervously.

* * *

Back in the Gym, Mark smiled as he bonded with Conner in the gym.

"You sure are a great guy." Conner smiled as they lifted up barbells.

"You too," Mark smiled back. "You work out here too?"

"Whenever I'm not too busy," Conner replied. "Gotta keep in shape, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." Mark nodded.

"So, you ARE new in town, right?" Conner asked.

"Um, yes, roughly new," Mark replied. "I'm, uh, visiting my sister and her family."

"Who's your sister?" Conner asked him.

"Emily, uh, Fudo." Mark replied.

"Emily Fudo, huh?" Conner asked. "Didn't know she had a brother."

"I'm her brother twice removed." Mark told him.

"Huh... That's a new one... Well, anyway, welcome to the neighborhood," Conner smiled. "You're a real pal."

"Thanks." Mark smiled back.

"Alright, now who to take down next?" A male voice smirked.

"Not again." Conner sighed.

"Is there a problem?" Mark asked his new friend.

"Victor's back, he's big jerk who keeps coming here to beat anyone that he thinks is a perfect opponent to beat," Conner sighed. "Especially new guys."

"Hey, gang, how's it going?" Victor smirked to the others in the gym.

"We were doing just fine until you came in." Conner glared at Victor as he lifted up his weights.

"Ah, there's no need for jealousy, Connie." Victor smirked.

"It's Conner." Conner glared.

"Same difference." Victor smirked.

Victor soon noticed Mark and since he was new Victor knew what to do.

"I don't like this guy already." Mark mumbled.

"Hey, pal!" Victor smirked towards Mark.

"May I help you?" Mark glared at Victor.

"You must be new in town, right?" Victor smirked.

"Yeah, I am?" Mark replied.

"You should have someone here show you who the real champ is." Victor told him.

"I'd rather stick with my friend, Conner." Mark replied.

"You'd rather hang around Connie?" Victor smirked. "You ARE new around here."

"His name is Conner!" Mark glared a bit. "Why do you have to be such a jerk to everybody?"

"'Cuz I'm better than them in strength," Victor smirked before Mark stood up as he put his weights down. "Now how's about you and me-Whoa, um, you sure are big and look very strong..."

"What's the matter?" Mark replied.

"...Where did you come from, the circus?" Victor asked.

"I, uh-... I'm new in town." Mark told him.

"That doesn't answer my question..." Victor said before his fear over Mark's size came over again. "But you know, I don't need to know..."

Mark raised an eyebrow to him. Victor soon walked off a bit which confused everyone, especially Mark.

"Gosh, it's like he's scared of you." Conner said to Mark.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with my size and how strong I look." Mark said.

"You are a bit big and tall for your age, uh, I mean, no offense of course." Conner said.

"None taken." Mark shrugged.

Conner and Mark soon continued to have fun together as they seemed to become fast friends.

* * *

Eventually, back in school, Cherry met up with the other students who were participating in the play.

"All right, I want to thank you all for coming," Cherry said, coming to the others, dressed like a film director. "I want this show to be perfect!"

"Oh, and it will." Trixie smiled.

"Thank you, Trixie," Cherry said, taking out her copy of the script. "All right, guys, why don't we try the big sword-fight scene for the winning of Beauty's heart?"

Thor soon crawled up on stage, taking a plastic sword and swished it around with a chuckle. "Hey, guys, I'm Zorro!"

The students began to gesture him to stop as Cherry was right next to him. Thor soon stopped with a sheepish smile.

"FOCUS!" Cherry snapped.

"Sorry, Cherry..." Thor pouted.

"All right... Beast vs Avenant... Let's do this, people." Cherry said, going to sit in the seats to watch them.

Everyone then got into their places as Bulk Biceps soon took out his own sword up against Thor as they reenacted a battle sequence, and during the reenactment, the man Cherry saw before came in.

"Beauty belongs to me, Avenant! You should leave!" Thor glared to Bulk Biceps.

"It's over, Beast, she rightfully belongs to me!" Bulk Biceps glared back.

"It sounds to me like it's time to rumble!" Thor sneered.

"Indeed, but it is you who will take the tumble~" Bulk Biceps replied before he seemed to suddenly sing.

"Excuse me, Bulk Biceps, but did you just sing that?" Cherry asked the muscle man of the school.

"Of course I didn't~" Bulk Biceps told her before singing again. "Oh, wait! Yes, I did~..."

"This isn't a musical!" Cherry said, checking her script.

"I'm sounding shrill against my will, and cannot stop this singing!~" Bulk Biceps sang.

"And in my ears, I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing!~" Thor soon sang.

"Knock it off, you guys!" Cherry complained as she seemed to be the only one unaffected. "This isn't funny!"

"This game is very lame and someone's going to pay!~" Trixie sang next.

"An unknown force, but where's the source that has us in its sway?~" Zoe sang as she came out with a rose in her hair.

"Who is doing this to us? And on this, we must concur;~" Bulk Biceps sang.

"They're dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable~" The students sang.

"Stop it." Cherry glared.

"And imminently kickable!~" Thor then sang.

"That dirty, rotten rat is...~" The others sang while Cherry looked ticked off.

"Oh, no, I know where this is going..." Cherry mumbled.

"Your new drama teeeeaacherrr~" A voice sang right behind Cherry as she looked annoyed.

"Just great." Cherry sighed.

"Don't you love what I've done with your school play?" Music Meister smirked to Cherry. "I don't know what it is, but you never got into my music."

"GET! OOOOUT!" Cherry said, pushing him down the aisle out of the auditorium.

"Oh, but I can't just leave my students." The Music Meister smirked.

"You are if I say you are!" Cherry glared.

"Are you forgetting I can tell the students what to do with my singing?" The Music Meister replied.

Cherry's eyes widened as she kept trying to push him out. "Bye!"

"I guess you did forget." The Music Meister smirked.

"Get... Out of... Here!" Cherry cried out.

"Hey, you, grab her." The Music Meister commanded.

Thor soon came up behind Cherry, grabbing her into a bear hug, lifting her off the floor.

"Let me go!" Cherry glared.

"I'm taking over this school play now!" The Music Meister glared towards Cherry. "And you're not going to stop me, Baby Bat!" He soon saw Cherry's geode around her neck. "What's this?" he then asked, taking a hold of the geode.

"Drop it!" Cherry glared before looking up at the teenage warlock. "And Thor, you drop me before I dropkick YOU!"

"Do not let her go." The Music Meister told Thor while looking at the geode, thinking that it might have a reason for Cherry not under his power without wearing the special Bat ear plugs.

Thor kept a firm hold on Cherry.

"I can't breathe..." Cherry gasped.

The Music Meister soon grabbed onto the geode.

"No! NO! NO! NO!" Cherry cried out. "Stop!"

"Now let's try this again." The Music Meister smirked as he put the geode on his weapon.

"Hey!" Cherry cried out.

"Put down your arms, my friends, your arrows, guns, and swords~," The Music Meister sang to her. "Your resistance to my charm now ends, when I belt these power chords!~"

"Why have you come here with your evil display to sabotage my school play?~" Cherry glared at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," The Music Meister smirked. "Let's just say I need your little talented friends for something special later on."

"What kind of something special?" Cherry asked.

"You shall soon find out on opening night of your play," The Music Meister smirked. "There's also going to be a few changes. I'm the new drama teacher, and that means you have to do what I say."

"Crud." Cherry groaned.

The Music Meister ruffled up her hair while she growled lowly in annoyance.

* * *

Atticus soon went to his locker, took out his book and closed the door before letting out a small yelp to see Drell right there.

"Ms. Magrooney and I would like to see Mark sometime tomorrow." Drell told Atticus.

"You got it." Atticus told him.

"She's a little unsure about us both having an assistant for the gym since we're both there, but I managed to talk her into it," Drell continued. "Think you're gonna check on Cherry in the auditorium?"

"Nah," Atticus rolled his eyes. "'I might disrupt her creative genius!'."

"Fair point." Drell shrugged.

"I gotta go to class." Atticus said, walking off.

"Remember what I said!" Drell told him.

"I won't!" Atticus replied on the way to his next class.

"I know he won't." Drell told himself.

* * *

In the school auditorium, the play was going to be different now with the Music Meister's changes, but he made sure Cherry wouldn't tell anybody about it, though she was trying to figure out a way to stop him like she and Batman did a while back.

"Now continue the song." The Music Meister told the students.

The students then continued the song under his direction.

"There's something funny about all of this..." Cherry said to herself as she was hiding in the prop room so she wouldn't be forced to sing. "Why would he come all this way just to make us sing and change MY school play?!" She began to think of different reasons. "What is he doing?" she mumbled to herself a bit.

The rest of the school day was a curious one for everybody.

* * *

Eventually, Mark checked the time at the gym and waited for Emily since she said she would be done about this time, and the woman soon came out with a new hairstyle with a smile.

"Nice hairstyle." Mark smiled at Emily.

"Oh, thank you!" Emily smiled back. "Did you have fun at the gym?"

"For a bit, until some jerk named Victor showed up." Mark replied.

"How did you handle him?" Emily asked.

"Actually, he kinda backed off once I came up to him," Mark replied. "Guess he was intimidated by my size."

"Guess so." Emily said.

They soon went to the car.

"Now you can come home and help me unload groceries." Emily smiled.

"Yep." Mark smiled back.

They soon rode off together to get back home.

"You know, Mark, you've been a great help," Emily smiled. "I guess you really meant it about helping out and being good from now on."

"I truly did." Mark nodded.

"Boy, this sure was a surprising weekend for everyone," Emily smiled. "Darla got to have her best friend help out Sailor Moon, Patch had an adventure with Tom and Jerry, Atticus found you..."

Once they got to the Fudo residence, Emily and Mark went inside and did their own thing. Emily unloaded the groceries with a smile as Mark began to explore more of the Fudo house.

* * *

**_Lunch time..._**

Atticus called his mother to see how everything was going, then soon hung up as he came to Mo. "Looks like Nuclear Man AKA Mark is getting along nicely with Mom." he then said to her with a smile.

"That's great." Mo smiled.

"Now we just gotta figure out this alter ego thing since he wants to be a hero now." Atticus then said.

"Right." Mo nodded.

"Hmm..." Atticus and Mo soon stopped to think.

"What are some of his powers again?" Mo asked.

"Let's see..." Atticus stopped to think, remembering his trip during the Quest for Peace. "I remember seeing him having the the power to generate heat and electricity by touch."

"Okay, that's good." Mo nodded.

"Plus he has super arctic breath." Atticus said.

"I better write this down," Mo said, taking out her diary to write this down for later. "He had eye beams too, right?"

"Yeah, probably even better than Superman's." Atticus replied.

"Okay, what other powers did he have?" Mo asked.

"Hmm..." Atticus paused again. "Levitating objects by hand beams, can shoot fire and heat flares that explode, and has the regular super-strength... I think that was everything."

"There's also the ability to fly," Mo said. "But let's hope he doesn't still have that one fingernails turning into claws thing."

"Not that I've seen since that final battle, but good point." Atticus replied.

After getting their lunch, Mo began to write down the powers Mark had.

"I just can't believe he's actually back," Atticus said. "I was sure he died or something."

"He must have had enough strength to blast a way out." Mo replied.

"Probably..." Atticus nodded. "Did you get all the powers?"

"Check." Mo smiled as she showed him.

"Great." Atticus smiled back before looking for Cherry.

Mo then looked around with him.

"You'd think Cherry would come out for lunch on Chicken Nugget Day." Atticus said.

"Maybe we should check up on her." Mo said.

"She'll just yell at us about interrupting the school play," Atticus sighed. "I'm happy for her, but she's taking her job too far."

"Not just Cherry." Sunset said as she and the rest of the Humane 7 and Patch came over.

"Hey, gang." Atticus smiled to them.

"Trixie's still rehearsing for the play." Sunset informed them.

"Still?" Atticus asked. "Isn't it lunch time?"

"The new drama teacher wants the students to stay." Sci-Twi replied.

"Strange." Mo said.

The girls soon sat down with their friends.

"Hey, buddy." Atticus smiled to Patch.

"Hey." Patch smiled back.

"Anything new happen this weekend?" Sunset asked Atticus.

Atticus took a deep breath and let it out. "Nuclear Man is here, but we're going to be friends now." he then said.

"We already know that." Rainbow Dash told him.

"So, Rarity, you willing to help make a new outfit for him?" Atticus smiled as he already knew the answer.

"I would be honored, darling." Rarity smiled back.

"Oh, thank you." Atticus smiled.

"I'll get to work with Mo as soon as possible," Rarity smiled back. "You're very welcome."

Everyone soon began to eat lunch, at least everyone except the ones in the school play.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry still hid in the prop room before yelping as the door opened.

"Cherry... Come on out already..." Thor said as Cherry tried to hide away. "The Music Meister says he needs you've been in here too long."

Cherry hid behind the clothing rack as he came looking for her as she hid so she could try to figure out what the Music Meister was up to.

"Now don't make me use magic on you." Thor said.

Cherry peeked her head out when Thor's back was turned and she began to run off for the door.

Thor glanced over and soon saw the door open and shut. "Cherry!"

Cherry looked around, finding the coast to be clear from the Music Meister and began to sneak around to avoid being seen by the other students who were looking over their new scripts. 'Perfect, now I just have to get out of here without anyone noticing.' Cherry thought to herself. She did her best to stealth around from what Batman had taught her while the students were doing their own thing.

"Cherrryyyyyy~" Thor soon sang, coming out of the prop room. "Come out to plaaaaaay~"

"Eek!" Cherry yelped as she ran out and luckily made it into the hallway. "Phew... That was close," She soon ran off to find and tell the others. "Gotta find somebody! Gotta find somebody!" she told herself as she ran down the hallway.

* * *

Rarity and Mo began to sketch some possible designs together as they were all hanging out in the cafeteria as it was still lunch hour.

"Hmm... Has to be something that will perfect for him." Mo hummed.

"He wore a lot of black and yellow when I first met him." Atticus suggested.

"Ooh." Rarity smiled.

"Maybe some of that?" Atticus smiled back.

"Hmm... Yes..." Rarity thought about it. "Might be good colors for him, good or bad."

"And once we meet him in person, we'll get down to measurements." Mo said.

"Sounds good, girls." Atticus smiled out of excitement.

"Eeh!" Rarity squealed out of excitement.

Atticus chuckled a bit to that. The bell soon rang, letting the students leave the cafeteria to get back to class.

"Guys... I'm... Here..." Cherry panted as she came into the cafeteria only to find it empty. "What?! Where did everybody go?"

"Lunchtime is over." Granny Smith told her.

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained. "I curse Music Meister for this!"

Granny Smith soon went with the other cafeteria workers to clean up.

"I don't suppose you have any more chicken nuggets left?" Cherry asked hopefully.

Granny Smith looked to her and soon gave her a box filled with the leftovers with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Granny Smith!" Cherry beamed as she accepted the box.

"Don't mention it." Granny Smith smiled.

Cherry soon began to eat her chicken nuggets, beginning to feel much better.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Cleo asked, crawling up to Cherry's lap.

"Cleo, what are you doing here and not at home?" Cherry asked, petting her cat.

"I had a bad feeling." Cleo said.

"I think you might be right..." Cherry sighed. "The Music Meister is here, and I don't know how to stop him. He's gonna ruin my play!"

"I doubt that's his plan." Cleo said.

"Well, he is." Cherry pouted.

"I think you should try some spy work to find out what's going on." Cleo suggested.

"Agreed," Cherry nodded. "But I'll need to inform the others."

"Please be careful, Cherry." Cleo told her.

"Ah, I'll be fine," Cherry replied. "No harm done."

"Yeah, but-" Cleo said before noticing Cherry's geode missing. "Where's your necklace?"

"The Music Meister took it to make me sing in the auditorium against my will." Cherry sighed in misfortune.

"This is bad." Cleo said.

"Hey, Cleo, how's about you go spying for me?" Cherry suggested, picking up her cat. "I go warn the others, and you report back to me, okay?"

"I guess I could try." Cleo shrugged.

"Great." Cherry said.

Cleo nodded and soon leapt onto the floor and ran off to do some work for Cherry. Cherry soon finished up her chicken nugget lunch and put the box in the trash before going off to class.

* * *

"You're late!" Drell glared.

"I know, but-" Cherry said.

"We know, the school play means a lot to you." Drell replied.

"Yeah, but-" Cherry said.

"Please, take your seat," Drell told her. "I don't wanna hear it right now."

"Yes, sir." Cherry groaned.

Drell pointed over to her desk. Cherry soon sat down into it with a sigh as she seemed to be out of luck.

"All right, everyone, your regular teacher has come down with the flu, so that means I'm in charge of..." Drell said before looking at a note that was given to him. "Math... Mat... Ics..." Though, it seemed like this class would be a challenge for him.

"Sir, do you know Math?" Atticus asked.

"Well, of course I do!" Drell replied. "How hard can it be?"

"Very." Cherry mumbled, hiding behind her Math book so she wouldn't get called on.

'This should be interesting.' Sci-Twi thought to herself.

Drell took out the book and did his best to copy the problems on the board for them to solve. "Apparently you all learned this during the week and your teacher wants to see what you remember..." he then said. "Of course, you can use your calculators."

Cherry soon snuck her phone on her lap as she used a Math App to solve the problems on the board.

"Now who wants to go first?" Drell asked.

Cherry sunk in her seat a bit.

"I can see you, Cherry." Drell said to her.

"No, you can't." Cherry replied.

"Yes, I can." Drell smirked.

Cherry let out a small groan as she soon came out of her desk, staring at the board. "I hate you, Math..." she then mumbled.

"I heard that." Drell said.

Cherry sighed as she soon took out her calculator, trying to solve the problem. Thor was shown to be asleep at his desk after failing to stay awake.

"Buddy... Wake up..." Atticus whispered to his best guy friend, trying to get him out of his sleep.

Thor didn't seem to wake up.

"Thor?!" Atticus panicked.

"Strange... Seems like singing doesn't happen whenever we're out of the auditorium..." Cherry said to herself.

"How's that Math problem coming, Cherry?" Drell asked.

"Uh! I just remembered! I have to go to the bathroom!" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Seriously?" Drell asked.

"Uh, yeah, I have to go suddenly... Heh..." Cherry smiled nervously.

Drell soon looked down at her as he came to her. "Hold it."

Cherry bit her lip as she soon looked back at the math problem.

"Now answer the math problem." Drell told her.

"I really don't want to..." Cherry soon cried.

Atticus cleared his throat, making her glance to him and he soon twiddled his thumbs a bit before he seemed to be signing some numbers to help her out so she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of the whole class as Cassandra, Tiffany, and Margo seemed to giggle at her. Cherry soon sighed as she knew she could count on Atticus to help her out.

"There, now was that so hard?" Drell asked Cherry.

"I'm not sure what was more heart pounding," Cherry sighed. "Solving that Math problem or having YOU watch me."

"Now, back to your seat." Drell told her.

Cherry soon rushed back to her seat, sitting up with an innocent smile, then stuck out her tongue at Cassandra, Tiffany, and Margo before looking back to the board with an innocent smile. Cassandra, Tiffany, and Margo simply glared.

* * *

Eventually, it was the end of the school day.

"I can't wait to tell Mark the good news!" Atticus beamed to himself.

Atticus and Patch soon rushed to his car.

"Atticus, is Mark gonna live with us forever?" Patch asked.

"Hmm... I dunno about forever, but he's pretty cool so far." Atticus smiled.

Mo and the girls soon left the school next. Cherry soon came out of school, looking around to get to her friends before they would leave school grounds.

"Think you might wanna work on a design at SugarCube Corner?" Mo smiled to Rarity.

"Of course, darling." Rarity smiled back.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Mo beamed. "I'm happy for you, Atticus."

"Thanks, guys," Atticus smiled. "I feel like this is going to be a bright new world for Mark, Formerly Known as Nuclear Man... Man, I hope I stop getting used to that."

"Don't worry, it's only been a couple of days, soon you'll just call him Mark." Mo soothed.

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Atticus smiled to them as they went home for a little bit and decided to meet up later on once they would have more ideas.

"Guys! Wait!" Cherry called out.

The others soon looked over.

"Finally... Caught up..." Cherry panted. "Guys... We need to talk..."

"Don't tell us, it's about the play." Pinkie Pie guessed.

"Well, yeah, but this is an emergency!" Cherry told them.

"What is it, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Okay... Just please... Listen to me..." Cherry told them. "The Music Meister is on the loose!"

"What?!" Atticus asked. "Where is he?!"

"He's... Taken over... The Drama Department..." Cherry panted from her running. "I don't know what he's doing, but he's turning MY production of Beauty and the Beast into a musical!"

"He's up to something, but what?" Atticus said.

"What did he do when you were in Gotham with Batman?" Mo asked.

"He was using his music to control people and take over the world." Cherry explained.

"Could that be his plan?" Patch asked.

"Well, I guess!" Cherry replied. "Cleo's doing some spy work for me though."

"Great! Who's Cleo?" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"My cat." Cherry replied.

"Oooohh... Kitty..." Pinkie Pie smiled. "Maybe she and Rarity's cats can become friends."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Cherry said.

"Well, you're probably gonna have to wait for Cleo to come back, because right now, I gotta tell Mark some good news." Atticus said to her.

"Okay." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus patted her on the head before smiling. "Wanna come over for a little bit?"

"Eh... I guess," Cherry replied. "It's been a while, plus I could use a break from this insanity from my play."

"WHOSE play is it?" Atticus asked with his hands on his hips, firmly.

"Erm... The _school's_ play." Cherry then said.

"That's better." Atticus nodded.

"Well, it IS my play anyway," Cherry mumbled a bit. "I came up with it and the script and-"

Atticus soon took her into the car to drive off back home.

"It smells like dog in here." Cherry muffled.

"Ahem!" Patch smirked.

"Oh, yeah..." Cherry rolled her eyes as she sat up and buckled her seat-belt. "Duh."

"We'll see you at SugarCube Corner in a little bit, guys!" Atticus smiled to their friends.

"See you there!" The others called back.

"And away we go!" Patch cheered.

"Seriously, Atticus, wash this thing." Cherry stuck her tongue out from the dog smell.

* * *

Mark was soon seen watching TV with Emily as she folded laundry on the living room couch. Atticus soon parked his car in front of the house. Atticus, Patch, and Cherry soon came into the house.

"Luckily there's not a lot of homework today." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah." Patch beamed.

"Mom?" Atticus called.

"Living room, dear." Emily said as she continued to fold laundry.

Once in the living room, they saw Mark in the living room as well.

"Talk show?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Emily smiled. "How was school?"

"Oh, great!" Atticus smiled back. "Mark, we might be able to get you a new outfit to become a superhero rather than a villain."

"That's great!" Mark beamed.

"Yeah, we're gonna go over some designs in SugarCube Corner." Atticus smiled back.

"Oh, is that that little hangout spot?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," Cherry replied. "We usually go there after school to hang out or do homework together."

"Great to know." Mark said.

"Trust me, Mark, this is gonna be amazing," Atticus smiled. "We've got Rarity and Mo."

"Mo knows about fashion, huh?" Emily asked.

"She's getting there." Atticus smiled.

"When can we leave?" Mark asked.

"In a few minutes, I gotta put my stuff away," Atticus smiled as he went to his bedroom. "This is so exciting, isn't it, Cherry?"

"Are you forgetting that I HAVE A CRISIS WITH THE PLAY?!" Cherry flipped out.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it soon." Atticus assured her.

Cherry let out a small groan, feeling frustrated.

"Just relax, Cherry, he's not hurting anyone now." Atticus told her as he got his stuff put away to do his homework later on.

"True, he's just RUINING THE SCHOOL PLAY!" Cherry exclaimed.

"We'll worry about that later," Atticus said. "We gotta help Mark first."

"You're not listening to me!" Cherry cried out.

"Cherry, I promised Mark I would help him, okay?" Atticus told her. "He wants to be a good guy from now on, okay? We'll worry about the Music Meister later."

"Ugh!" Cherry complained before calming down. "You're right, it's just a play."

"Take a breath." Atticus said.

Cherry took a deep breath.

"Let it out slowly..." Atticus said.

Cherry then exhaled before taking a glass of water that Patch brought for her and soon drank it.

"Better?" Atticus asked.

"I guess so..." Cherry sighed.

"Have you tried calling Batman?" Patch asked.

"He and Selina are busy right now." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"What about Robin?" Patch asked.

"Too busy with the other Teen Titans." Cherry said.

"Batgirl?" Atticus asked.

"Mid-Terms." Cherry said.

"Dang it." Patch groaned.

Cherry let out a sigh.

"Well, how about if Saiya Man helps?" Atticus smirked.

"You don't think he'll be too busy, do you?" Cherry smirked back.

"Not at all." Atticus smirked back.

Suddenly, Cherry got a text from Mo which seemed to have a panicking emoji face. "'**_Help, my parents have to go out of town for our Parent Teacher Evening in school before the play, and I don't wanna take Aunt Sarah, what should I do?'_**."

Atticus shrugged. "Take Timber Spruce and Gloriosa?"

Cherry then texted that back as a suggestion.

"Maybe that will work." Patch said.

"Where are James and Elizabeth going?" Atticus asked.

"Ah, a friend of theirs needs help with something," Cherry replied. "They're very sorry they won't make the Parent Teacher Evening though. Hopefully Timber Spruce and Gloriosa will do."

"Hopefully." Atticus nodded.

* * *

Eventually, they came back downstairs to go back to the car.

"To SugarCube Corner!" Atticus and Patch beamed.

"Away we go!" Mark added.

They soon rode off down to SugarCube Corner which was where almost everyone in school was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Rarity and Mo were making several designs together.

"Can I help?" A girl asked.

Rarity and Mo looked to see who asked that before smiling as it was a certain artist girl.

"Of course, Watermelody," Mo smiled. "You're a great artist."

"Great." Watermelody smiled back.

"So, something heroic with black and yellow." Mo told Rarity.

"Right... Those do seem to be Mark's colors." Rarity smiled.

"They sure do." Mo nodded.

Watermelody began to help them come up with a design.

"The fun has arrived~" Atticus sang as he came inside with a smirk. "Thank you very much, you're a terrific crowd."

Some of the others laughed to that playfully.

"What took you so long?" Mo smirked at her boyfriend playfully.

"Eh, I had to pick up a little something, but it's all okay now." Atticus smirked back.

Mark soon came inside SugarCube Corner, looking around curiously.

"Is that him?" Rarity asked.

"Uh, Rarity? This is Mark, formerly known as Nuclear Man." Atticus introduced.

Mark looked down to her with a small smile and wave.

"My... He certainly is big..." Rarity remarked.

"He's almost like a human giant." Mo said.

"He's still probably shorter than Paul Bunyan though." Atticus replied.

"Yeah..." Cherry said. "He could probably make Drell look like a normal sized human being!"

"So shall we get started?" Rarity asked.

"So... You're Rarity..." Mark said. "You're adorable."

"Oh, uh, thank you," Rarity chuckled bashfully. "My little sister now, she's adorable."

"Mark, would you like a special symbol with your new outfit?" Mo asked.

"Hmm... I guess a lightning bolt?" Mark shrugged.

"Cool, do you have any, um, lightning powers?" Mo whispered to him.

"I can generate my own electricity." Mark whispered back.

"Great." Mo whispered back.

Mark smiled to them. Watermelody smiled bashfully to Mark's size as she began to make her own sketch for a superhero outfit for him. And where his superhero outfit began to look almost like his super-villain outfit.

Atticus took a look. "It's a start..." he then said to the girls.

Mark walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Cake who gasped before smiling nervously. "Man, everything looks so good, I don't know what to pick." he then told them with a smile, taking a look at the treats for sale. He continued to look until one of the treats caught his eye.

"Erm... Does anything stand out?" Mrs. Cake smiled nervously.

"That cookies & creme milkshake sure sounds amazing." Mark smiled back.

"Coming right up!" Mrs. Cake then told him before she soon got him just that.

"Thank you." Mark smiled, about to pay her.

"First one's on the house." Mrs. Cake replied.

"Wow! Thank you, ma'am." Mark smiled, accepting his treat.

"Don't mention it." Mrs. Cake replied.

Mark smiled as he then went to sit down with Atticus as he picked out a seat for them. Cherry's fingers drummed on the table as she was trying to think of a way to handle this Music Meister situation in school.

"Cherry, try not to fret," Atticus told his best friend. "You know nothing good comes out of worrying."

"I know, I'm just thinking on what to do since Batman is busy." Cherry replied.

"We'll figure something out." Atticus said.

"I sure hope so," Cherry said. "He's gonna ruin my play."

Atticus tried not to get annoyed from Cherry saying 'my play' rather than 'the school play'.

"I'm sorry I'm late, guys, but I couldn't find a babysitter," Hilda frowned as she came to Mr. and Mrs. Cake with her son. "Drell had an urgent conference to go to and Zelda's out."

"It's perfectly fine." Mrs. Cake smiled.

"Just put him in the back with Pound and Pumpkin." Mr. Cake added.

"Thanks." Hilda smiled back to them as she soon went to set Ambrose down with the Cake twins to get to work herself.

"She's pretty." Mark said about Hilda, about to get up and go to her.

Atticus chuckled nervously before pulling him back down in his seat before whispering. "No."

"She's married." Mo added.

"Not to mention her husband would zap you into oblivion if he saw what you were doing," Cherry said before smirking. "Which would actually be kinda awesome."

Atticus and Mo glanced to her.

"Ly... _Awful_..." Cherry quickly added. "_Awesomely_ awful! Heh."

"Oh..." Mark pouted. "I guess my heart is just aching deep down inside like something's missing in my life."

"Well, don't worry; your lucky girl will come someday." Mo smiled.

"Love... You think it might be that?" Mark asked.

"It's possible," Atticus gave a small smile. "I never really thought about true love myself until I met Mo. It just hit me like lightning."

Mark smiled back to them, feeling a little bit better.

"Yeah, just be patient." Cherry said.

Watermelody and Rarity soon showed possible outfit designs with their sketchpads for Mark. The first one looked more like a display for a fashion show than an outfit for a superhero.

"Erm... It's very... Trendy?" Atticus grinned politely.

"Next." Mark said.

Watermelody then showed hers which looked like a rock star superhero.

"You're kidding, right?" Cherry asked.

"It's cool, but I don't think so." Mark added.

Watermelody then showed another possible design which looked quite strong and heroic.

"I like it." Mark smiled.

"You do?" Watermelody smiled back.

"Yes, thank you... I'm sorry, what was your name?" Mark asked.

"Watermelody."

"Thank you, Watermelody." Mark smiled.

"You're welcome, sir." Watermelody smiled back.

"Now that we know the design to do next is the measurements and start making it." Mo said.

Mark soon stood up and Rarity began to take his measurements as she brought her measuring tape with her.

"I imagine he takes a pretty big size." Atticus said.

"Yep," Rarity said. "We're gonna need more than just extra large."

"Like extra, extra large." Mo said.

"It might work, yes." Rarity nodded to that.

"Thanks, girls." Atticus smiled to their help.

"We'll have to continue at Rarity's place." Mo said.

"Fair enough." Atticus replied as he drank his cocoa.

Mark looked very thrilled and excited about his new upcoming superhero life away from being a super-villain with Lex Luthor.

* * *

After finishing their treats, Atticus and the others went to Rarity's place.

"Hm... This place looks fancy." Mark commented.

"Just a bit," Rarity smiled. "My help of course for my parents."

Once they got to Rarity's room, it was time to make the superhero suit.

"Remember, black and yellow," Cherry said. "Black and yellow."

"I'm on it." Rarity smiled as she got straight to work.

As Rarity got to work on the superhero suit, it started to look perfect. The others waited with Mark in the living room.

"Such a pretty girl." Mo smiled as she pet Opalescence.

The cat mewed in a rather smug tone.

"A bit smug, aren't we?" Patch asked.

"Who, me?" Opalescence smirked.

"Yes, you!" Patch replied.

"Well, I am, I can't help it being true that I'm pretty and smart and talented." Opalescence smirked.

"Oi." Patch rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm a bit excited, you guys," Mark smiled. "I'm gonna be a hero. I just don't know what to call myself."

"Can't you still go by 'Nuclear Man' and show people you've changed?" Cherry shrugged.

"I'm with Cherry on this one." Patch said.

"Well... I guess I could..." Mark replied. "I mean, who really knows me in this town? I met you in Metropolis, Atticus."

"True." Atticus nodded.

"All right, I'll be a new and improved Nuclear Man." Mark smiled.

"There ya go!" Atticus smiled back with support.

"By the way, will he get the job?" Patch asked his owner.

"Drell and Ms. Magrooney said they would call as soon as possible," Atticus smiled. "I have a hunch they've been watching him after I asked them to let him come into school."

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered.

"I know, right?!" Atticus beamed.

Mark smiled to them as he looked just as happy about that as they did since he would be having a new job.

* * *

After waiting for sometime, the superhero suit was finished. Sweetie Belle came to tell Mark that his outfit was ready and he soon came in to try it on. The others waited with high anticipation and eventually, Rarity came out to present the new outfit.

"Behold, my friends, the newest outfit for our dear friend, Mark!" Rarity smiled. "Viola!"

Mark soon came out with a smile in his new superhero outfit and posed heroically in it, and where it looked just like his super villain outfit only the insignia was a lightning bolt.

"No doubt about it." Mo added.

"Thanks, guys, I feel great!" Mark smiled as he posed for them.

"Oh, no thanks are needed, darling." Rarity smiled back.

"You're amazing." Mark smiled to her.

"Oh, thank you," Rarity smiled back. "I always had an eye for fashion."

Mark soon heard someone screaming for help. "Did you guys hear that?" he then asked.

"Uh, hear what?" Mo asked.

"A scream for help?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah," Mark replied. "And by the sound of the voice it's a girl about older than Mo."

The others shrugged, but Mark soon ran out of the house, passing by Rarity's father as he watered the plants.

"Howdy, ho!" The man smiled and waved. "Ah, young people are always in a rush, aren't they?"

Mark began to search for the source of the voice and where it was Gloriosa. The others came out of the house.

"Should we help?" Mo asked.

"Nah, I think he's got this." Atticus replied.

"HEEEELP!" Gloriosa cried out.

Mark soon saved Gloriosa which was that she was about to get hit by a car. Gloriosa blinked and looked up.

"You okay?" Mark smiled.

"Oh... Uh... Yes... Thank you." Gloriosa replied.

Once they were back on the sidewalk, Mark placed Gloriosa down on her feet gently.

"There you go, ma'am." Mark smiled.

"Oh, thank you very much," Gloriosa smiled back. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Are you okay, Sis?" Timber asked as he ran over.

"Oh, Timber," Gloriosa said. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Siblings?" Mark asked.

"Erm... Yeah," Timber replied. "I'm her brother."

"He saved me from getting hit." Gloriosa told her brother.

Mark gave a small smile.

"Hmm... I feel like I know you from somewhere..." Timber pondered.

"My name's... Uh... Nuclear Man..." Mark replied. "I'm not gonna hurt anyone though."

"Well, thank you for saving my sister." Timber smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Mark smiled back.

"Looks like our town has a new hero." Gloriosa said to her brother.

"Looks like it." Timber said.

Mark looked to Gloriosa as he began to feel something strange and different happen to him when he was around her. It seemed to be love. And where Gloriosa began to feel the same thing.

"Well, I better get going." Mark said bashfully.

"Duty calls?" Timber asked.

"Uh... Yeah... Something like that." Mark replied before he soon flew off.

"I wonder if I'll ever see him again?" Gloriosa said to herself.

"Oh? I think somebody's in love." Timber smirked to his sister.

"What?! N-No, I'm not!" Gloriosa blushed.

"Ooh, I think you are." Timber chuckled as he decided to take her back home.

Gloriosa simply just blushed as they went home.

* * *

"That was close," Mark sighed to himself. "That felt great though. This must be how Superman feels." He soon landed back at Rarity's place.

"So, how'd it go?" Cherry asked as she texted on her phone, not looking up from her phone.

"That felt pretty amazing," Mark smiled. "And I got to save a pretty lady!"

"That's great." Atticus smiled back.

"This must be how you feel with Superman," Mark smirked. "Wanna be my sidekick?"

"Heh..." Atticus grinned bashfully. "I'm flattered, but... Superman IS my godfather."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Mark shrugged.

"You can find a new sidekick later," Atticus smiled. "You can come into the school tomorrow though. Drell and Ms. Magrooney wanna see you in the gym."

"I'll be there." Mark smiled back.

"Awesome!" Atticus beamed.

* * *

**_Eventually, later that night..._**

Cherry's parents had gone straight to sleep, leaving her awake on her bed despite it being a school night as she waited for Cleo to come back from spy work. "What's taking her so long?" Cherry asked before gasping. "What if she's been captured?"

Eventually, Cleo jumped up to her window sill.

"Cleo!" Cherry gasped in relief before opening the window and hugging her cat. "What took you so long? I was worried sick."

"I apologize," Cleo replied. "I got locked in a prop box for a while."

"Oh... Good girl..." Cherry said, petting her cat to comfort her. "What did you find out?"

"Well, the Music Meister is trying to use the play to hypnotize people in the audience on opening night and he's looking for someone to make as his Queen to rule the world." Cleo replied.

"Oh, my..." Cherry gulped.

Cleo then began to beg.

"Oh, fine..." Cherry said, giving her cat some fish as a reward.

"Mm... Tuna~" Cleo beamed.

"This is terrible." Cherry sighed to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**_The next day..._**

Cherry overslept a bit due to being worried mostly from last night. She then heard her cell phone ringing and answered it. "Hello?"

"Cherry, why aren't you in class?" Atticus asked.

"Because it's bedtime." Cherry mumbled.

"Cherry, it's 8:45." Atticus replied.

"8:45?!" Cherry panicked and soon ran around in her room, panicking.

"Do you think she'll arrive in her pajamas?" Patch asked his owner.

"I sure hope not." Atticus replied as he put his phone down to hear panicking noises from Cherry.

"Ugh! This is the worst day of my life so far!" Cherry cried out as she ran to the school as fast as she could.

* * *

Ms. Cheerilee began to wait patiently for Cherry since the rest of her students had already arrived. Cherry panted as she soon came into class, though seemed to be half in her pajamas and half in her school clothes.

"Oh, man." Atticus covered his eyes as that had to be embarrassing for Cherry.

"Sorry... I'm late..." Cherry panted as she came into the classroom. "I'm really sorry, Ms. Cheerilee."

"Um, very nice pajamas, Cherry." Ms. Cheerilee said.

"Huh?" Cherry asked before looking down at her clothes. "Aaaaugh!"

Tiffany and Margo snickered, beginning to take pictures on their phones.

"Unpost! UNPOST!" Cherry told them.

After calling her parents for spare clothes to bring, Cherry waited for them.

* * *

"This just can't get any worse..." Cherry said to herself. "The Music Meister is gonna ruin my school play, Atticus is busy with Nuclear Man, and now I'm in school IN MY PAJAMAS!"

Cherry's parents soon arrived at the school with her spare clothes.

"Ugh! Thank you!" Cherry said to them, taking the clothes. "Where were you this morning?"

"Sorry, we had to run to town, didn't you hear your alarm clock?" Michelle asked her daughter.

"I guess not... I set it every night before I go to bed." Cherry replied.

"Here's your clothes." Bud told her before handing his daughter her spare clothes.

"Thank you," Cherry told her parents. "Man, today is not good so far."

"I'm sure it'll get better," Michelle soothed. "Maybe it's just nerves from the school play. You do have a big job to do."

"Heh... Yeah..." Cherry chuckled sheepishly as she soon went to the nurse's office to change.

"We'll see you later, dear, we must get to work, especially me," Michelle smiled. "So exciting to work in the Council as my new job."

Cherry nodded as she changed her clothes in the nurse's private bathroom before she soon came back out.

"Dear, you look stressed." Nurse Redheart said in concern.

"Yeah, sorry, it's the school play." Cherry said.

"I see," Nurse Redheart told Cherry. "I'm sure it'll be alright though."

"I hope so," Cherry said before coming out, now properly dressed. "Uh, could I have a note for class?"

"Sure thing, just try to relax yourself." Nurse Redheart told her, filling out an excuse note before handing it over.

"How can I relax when Batman's too busy to come to town?" Cherry mumbled to herself before taking the note and getting back to class. Once she made it to class, Cherry gave Ms. Cheerilee the note.

"Thank you, Cherry," Ms. Cheerilee said. "Please sit down."

"Yes, ma'am." Cherry replied before sitting down in her desk.

The class soon started. Everyone took out their books and notebooks as Ms. Cheerilee began to write on the board for their lesson of the day.

_'Hopefully this day gets better.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

It seemed to be a bit of a normal day in school, and soon, it was Gym Class.

* * *

Ms. Magrooney tapped her foot a bit impatiently, waiting for Mark to come like he was supposed to. Luckily, Mark soon arrived on time.

"There you are." Ms. Magrooney said.

"Ma'am..." Mark smiled to him. "Hello. I was told to come here?"

"Ah, yes," Ms. Magrooney replied. "My name is Ms. Magrooney, I take care of the girls in the gym."

"And I'm Drell, I take care of the boys." Drell added.

"Ms. Magrooney... Mr. Drell..." Mark nodded to them.

"Nah... Just Drell," Drell replied. "I don't believe in titles."

"Um, okay, Drell." Mark said.

"So, Atticus tells me you wanna help out in the Gym," Drell smirked. "You should know in this gym, I'm the boss, and whatever I say goes. I will work any student to the BONE if I have to!"

"You're not mad about me attacking you the other day, right?" Mark asked.

"Nah, but if you do it again, I'm gonna turn you into a bug and squash you." Drell smirked.

"Thanks for the warning." Mark said.

"Alright, we'll need you to bring and return certain equipment," Ms. Magrooney said to Mark. "You'll also help out some students who need extra help in their Physical Education."

"Cherry." Drell said.

"Some students who are slower than others." Ms. Magrooney continued.

"Cherry." Drell repeated.

"And maybe help them develop bigger and stronger so they don't end up failing a class because they prefer books to exercise." Ms. Magrooney then said.

"You get the idea." Drell then said.

"So, I'm guessing it's Cherry." Mark said, unimpressed with how Drell made it vague.

"She really could use some help, especially whenever we have a Fitness Exam." Drell smirked a bit.

"I guess I'll see what I can do," Mark said. "What're the students doing today?"

"Rope climbing." Ms. Magrooney and Drell replied.

"Is that hard?" Mark asked.

Drell soon showed him the climbing rope.

Mark looked up to the climbing ropes with the bell at the very top. "Ah, that doesn't look too hard," he then smiled. "I'm sure it'll be just fine."

"Well, then good luck." Ms. Magrooney told him.

"Thank you." Mark told them.

* * *

Eventually, the bell rang and all of the students came into the gym together. Cherry kept passing by the other girls and soon moved to the back of the line as she walked in with them out of the locker room after they changed their clothes, and they all soon noticed Mark.

"Good day, students, I bet I know what you're all thinking on what's going on here." Ms. Magrooney said.

"That's not what I'm thinking." Pinkie Pie smiled randomly.

"Well, this is our new gym teacher aid, Mark," Ms. Magrooney introduced. "He'll be helping out around the gym for you all from now on."

"Ooh." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Mark waved to the students. "Who wants to climb up the rope first?" he then asked.

"Uh, I think Pinkie Pie was ahead of me." Cherry said innocently.

"Yes, please!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"Very well, Pinkie Pie, you're up." Ms. Magrooney told her.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she ran up to a rope.

Cherry soon snuck out of the gym to check the drama room as everyone was being forced to sing, even if they didn't know why they were singing when there wasn't a lot of singing in this play since that was how Cherry wanted it to be written.

"Where are you going?" Ms. Magrooney asked Cherry.

Cherry looked back.

"Get back over here or you and the other girls will be running laps." Ms. Magrooney told her.

"I gotta check on the school play!" Cherry replied.

"You can check on it after class." Ms. Magrooney told her.

"But I have to go now!" Cherry replied.

"Are you talking back to me?" Ms. Magrooney asked.

"N-No..." Cherry said nervously before going back in line. "I-I'm going."

"Whee!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she got down from the rope after climbing it and ringing the bell.

"Well done, Pinkie Pie." Ms. Magrooney approved.

"Thanks!" Pinkie Pie beamed. "That was a lot of fun!"

"She certainly is energetic." Mark said to Drell.

"Oh, yeah, I think she's always on a sugar rush." Drell replied.

Cherry kept hiding in the back of the line.

"Cherry, why don't you go ahead of the line and get it over with quicker?" Atticus suggested.

"Because if I'm last, the bell might ring before I even get a chance." Cherry smiled innocently.

"I heard that." Drell smirked.

"Eek!" Cherry yelped.

"And which is why you'll be going next," Drell smirked. "With some help from Mark."

"No!" Cherry gasped.

"Yes!" Drell replied.

"Why do you hate me?!" Cherry cried out.

"Just get it over with." Ms. Magrooney told her.

Cherry stared up at the rope as it looked like a long way up.

"Cherry, come on, I don't want you to fail Gym." Drell soon said, trying to help calm her down.

"It looks... So... High up..." Cherry said, backing up a bit.

"Mark, you know what to do." Ms. Magrooney told the gym aid.

Mark soon walked on over. "You look like a girl who likes to use her imagination a lot, am I right?" he then smiled.

"Yeah...?" Cherry blinked.

"Hmm... Uh... Pretend that this rope is leading you up to a place you'd like to go," Mark suggested with a small smile. "Like climbing a tree-house."

"...I don't like climbing up tree-houses..." Cherry said as she began to shrink in size.

"No... No, no, no." Drell called to her as he saw her shrinking.

"Listen, it'll be okay," Mark smiled to Cherry. "Just keep looking up and don't look down. Reach for the bell like it's the grand prize!"

"Uh, okay." Cherry said.

"Try it!" Mark smiled.

Cherry soon grabbed onto the rope and began to climb up, though she sweated a bit since she hated to do this.

"This had better work," Drell glanced up at Cherry. "Girl needs to grow a spine during Gym Class."

Luckily, it did seem to actually work. Cherry took some deep breaths in and out as she was nearly at the top.

"I gotta remember this moment." Drell said, taking out his own iPhone to take a picture of Cherry climbing up the rope.

Once she reached the top, Cherry rang the bell.

"No. Way." Drell said in disbelief.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes as most of the other students cheered for her.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it!" Cherry soon laughed. "Top of the world, Ma!" She soon got down from the climbing rope.

"Cherry, we're very impressed," Ms. Magrooney actually smiled. "That was incredible."

"Aw, it was nothing." Cherry smirked, a bit boastfully.

Ms. Magrooney soon took out her clipboard to grade Cherry an A+ for her efforts since this was something that hadn't been seen before in class this year.

"Whoa." Cherry smiled.

Drell soon sniffled a bit.

"Drell?" Cherry called.

"Oh, get in here!" Drell said before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "That was so amazing to see you do!"

"Thanks, Drell, now mind letting me breathe?" Cherry gasped.

"Mm! So happy for you!" Drell said while still hugging her.

Cherry grunted and groaned before she was soon let go and then gasped for air once she was let go. The rest of the students soon took their turns in climbing the rope. Cherry soon looked around and soon snuck off to the drama room.

* * *

"No, no, NO!" The Music Meister complained to himself. "None of those girls have the perfect voice I need!"

"Should we stop for now?" Bulk Biceps asked.

"Fine... Everybody take a break." The Music Meister said.

The students soon walked off to take a break from so much singing.

"Heh, you'll never find the perfect singer like when you found Black Canary." Cherry smirked to herself while hiding. Unfortunately, she was proven wrong.

Later on, Cherry was soon helping with the play again, hiding in the prop room.

"Cherry, you keep hiding in here," Thor said to her. "That music guy will get mad if you don't come out soon."

"I need to think a way to solve this without Batman," Cherry told him. "The acoustics must be bad in here if you're not forced to sing whenever I hide out in here."

"Huh, I guess that's a smart thought." Thor smiled.

They soon heard someone singing and where Cherry recognized that voice.

"That voice..." Cherry said. "It's... It's..."

"Someone else!" Thor cried out.

"Thank you, Thor!" Cherry glared before listening and went to follow the singing. And where she wasn't the only one following the singing voice.

Thor went to go with Cherry with an innocent smile, though it annoyed her, she let him come along anyway.

"I lose my way, no one cares, The words I say, no one hears, My life it seems, is a world of dreams~" The voice sang. "Deep in the night, you'll find me, Dream and you're right behind me, Stay if you will stay, We'll dream the night away~"

The Music Meister also heard the singing as he followed it. And where they all soon saw it was Gloriosa as she helped garden.

"Dreams to dream in the dark of the night, when the world goes wrong I can still make it right~" Gloriosa sang as she planted some flowers. "I can see so far in my dreams I'll follow my dreams until they come true~"

"That voice... It's magical..." The Music Meister beamed to himself quietly.

"There is a star waiting to guide us, Shining inside us when we close our eyes, Come with me, you will see what I mean, There's a world inside no one else ever sees, You will go so far in my dreams, Somewhere in my dreams, Your dreams will come true~," Gloriosa sang happily, before she seemed to dance to herself while in the flower garden, being in her own little world. "Don't let go, if you stay close to me, In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see, Dreams to dream, as near as can be, Inside you and me, that always come true, Inside you and me, that always come true~"

"She is the one." The Music Meister smiled to himself.

Gloriosa smiled as she continued to plant some flowers.

"Uh-oh..." Cherry mumbled to herself.

The Music Meister soon walked up to Gloriosa.

"No! Don't!" Cherry cried out.

"Aaaahhhh~" The Music Meister sang a note to her.

"Ahhh~..." Gloriosa soon sang back, feeling entranced by his singing.

"Please, shake out of trance." Cherry whispered, referring to Gloriosa.

Gloriosa walked up to the Music Meister. Cherry soon took out her training wand.

"Cherry, that's for emergencies!" Thor whispered loudly.

"This IS an emergency, Dumbo!" Cherry told him as she began to zap some magic against the Music Meister and Gloriosa.

And where it worked as Gloriosa shook her head as the trance broke. Cherry smirked as that had worked.

"What's going on?" Gloriosa asked.

"Whoever did that is dead." The Music Meister growled to himself.

"Can I help you?" Gloriosa asked him.

"Oh... Have you thought about being in the play?" The Music Meister asked. "We could still use someone to play Beauty."

"What?!" Cherry glared.

"I thought someone else was playing as Beauty?" Gloriosa replied.

"Yes, but I think you're much better." The Music Meister grinned to her.

"Oh, um, well, I suppose I could try out." Gloriosa said.

"I think you would be a very good Beauty." The Music Meister told her.

"Alright... I'll be over after classes," Gloriosa smiled. "I'll even see Cherry there."

"No! Don't do it!" Cherry cried out.

"Shh..." Thor said, covering her mouth and holding her away. "We gotta hide."

"So then I'll see you at the theater." The Music Meister said to Gloriosa.

"I'll see you there, sir," Gloriosa replied. "I'm flattered you think I'm good enough."

The Music Meister grinned to himself before going off as she took care of the flowers she planted.

"This is interesting." Thor whispered.

"You said it," Cherry replied. "Thor, it kills me to say this, but... I'm gonna have to cancel the play before opening night."

Pinkie Pie soon appeared with a gasp.

"Gah! Pinkie Pie!" Cherry yelped.

"Cherry, you can't cancel the play!" Pinkie Pie said, running up to Cherry. "This is sooooo important to you and everybody else!"

"I know, I know, but the reason is because of the Music Meister." Cherry told her.

"The Music Meister is the new drama teacher?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes, Pinkie, I know it's strange, but if we have the play, then he's gonna zombify the whole town!" Cherry told her.

"Oh, alright, I guess we can sacrifice the party." Pinkie Pie sighed.

"Pinkie, there are things more important than-... Party?" Cherry asked. "Did you schedule a wrap party?"

"Maybe." Pinkie Pie smiled sheepishly.

"Well, some things are more important than-" Cherry said.

"You were gonna be the star of the party too, maybe even in the school newspaper," Pinkie Pie said. "After all, you wanna be famous in school."

"Heh, I never said that..." Cherry said sheepishly.

"But I guess that will also have to be sacrificed." Pinkie Pie said.

"Uh! Not necessarily, we'll keep the party going." Cherry said.

"Cherry...?" Thor called suspiciously.

"I'll fix this play somehow, I got this." Cherry replied.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered before noticing Cherry's geode missing. "Hey! Where's your geode?"

Cherry sighed. "The so-called new drama teacher took it away from me so I would be forced to sing like the others."

"That's cold." Pinkie Pie said.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do..." Cherry sighed.

"We need a hero." Thor said wisely for once.

Luckily, the closest hero was in the school.

"But... Hopefully we can find one... Like The Incredible Hulk." Thor grinned.

"Uh, he's a superhero?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah!" Thor grinned, pounding his fist into his open hand with a laugh. "HULK SMASH! I look up to that guy."

"Somehow, that does not surprise me." Cherry deadpanned.

"Why not the new gym aid guy?" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Genius!" Thor beamed.

"Ugh... I need to get away from you two to talk with someone intelligent..." Cherry mumbled.

"Hold on, Cherry!" Thor said, grabbing her back. "We need to stick together in case something bad happens!"

"Great." Cherry groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, it was the Parent Teacher Night in school and Mo was coming with Gloriosa and Timber since James and Elizabeth had to go out of town at the last minute.

"I never knew I had to stay in school longer than 3:00." Mark said to Atticus.

"Just for today, it's Parent Teacher Night." Atticus replied.

"That's good to know." Mark said.

"Yeah, parents come to see how we kids are doing," Atticus smiled. "Though Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy are gonna come with Mo."

"How come?" Mark asked.

"James and Elizabeth had to help a friend out of town at the last minute." Atticus replied.

"Well, I guess at least they're being good friends." Mark shrugged.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Eventually, Mo came over with her older siblings to see Ms. Magrooney and Drell about how Gym Class was going.

"Hello." Drell greeted.

"Hello, how's Mo doing in class?" Timber smiled.

"Very well," Ms. Magrooney replied. "I think she might be one of the strongest and fastest girls in class, next to maybe Rainbow Dash."

"That's good." Gloriosa smiled.

Mark soon came over to see the older siblings of Mo.

"This is our new gym aid, he's... Erm..." Drell replied, looking over to Atticus.

Atticus shrugged in response.

"Uh... Atticus's family friend." Drell then made up on the spot.

"Right." Ms. Magrooney said.

"Well, Mark, it's good to meet you." Timber smiled.

"It's good to meet you too, uh, Timber Spruce and Gloriosa Daisy," Mark smiled back to the two. "Uh, are you in school too?" he then asked, a bit curiously.

"No, finished quite sometime ago," Gloriosa smiled to him. "Hard to believe Mo is already in high school. It feels like only yesterday that I was helping change her diapers."

"Gloriosa!" Mo blushed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Mo." Gloriosa chuckled.

"Hm..." Mo pouted a bit out of embarrassment.

"Anyway, let's continue." Timber said.

"She's also a smart girl." Ms. Magrooney then said.

"Probably gets that from our father." Gloriosa smiled.

"That must be it." Drell said.

"You must be very proud." Mark smiled bashfully.

"Oh, we really are," Gloriosa smiled back. "Our little sister had come very far in life."

Drell looked between the two before looking to Atticus, gesturing to the two with a heart shape with his hands. Atticus merely shrugged.

"Well, we hope you'll be here for the school play." Drell said.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it," Timber smiled. "What did you say it was?"

"Beauty and the Beast." Drell replied.

"Ah, what a nice decision," Gloriosa smiled. "Such a lovely fairy tale," She then suddenly remembered something that happened to her earlier today. "Actually, I think I'll be in that show." she then said as she seemed to forget somehow, unsure of how and why she did.

"Oh?" Drell asked.

"Yes, for Beauty." Gloriosa told them.

"Really?" Ms. Magrooney asked.

"Well, so far anyway," Gloriosa smiled. "The new drama teacher said I had potential."

Cherry was soon walking into the gym with her parents.

"Really...?" Drell replied as he saw Cherry before walking off. "Excuse me..."

"It feels pretty exciting." Gloriosa smiled.

"Well, with how beautiful you are; I wouldn't be surprised." Mo smiled to her older sister.

"Oh, you." Gloriosa giggled.

"Well, you know what they say, break an egg." Mark chuckled bashfully.

Gloriosa laughed a little from the way he said that before smiling to him.

* * *

"Well, hello." Drell greeted Cherry and her parents.

"Hello!" Bud smiled.

"Hi." Drell said.

"Hi!" Bud smiled.

"Hi?" Drell glanced.

"Dad." Cherry sighed.

"Anyway, you two must be proud of your daughter." Drell said to Bud and Michelle.

"We really are," Bud smiled. "Cher Bear's so smart she sometimes scares me."

"Not to mention she climbed up the rope today." Drell said.

"Cherry?!" Bud and Michelle replied in disbelief.

"Hey!" Cherry glared and crossed her arms.

"Well, you did." Drell told her.

"I know." Cherry replied.

"And I SnapChatted it!" Drell smiled, taking out his phone.

"That's... That's not how SnapChat works..." Cherry face-palmed.

"Her grade's being brought up." Drell then told Cherry's parents.

Cherry soon walked off to see Atticus and Mo.

* * *

"I think Mark is liking his new job." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, he seems to like it in school." Mo smiled back.

"Guess so." Cherry said.

"So, Gloriosa's gonna be in the play?" Mo asked Cherry.

"Erm... Seems like it." Cherry replied.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"The show must go on!" Cherry proclaimed. "I must be noticed!"

Atticus and Mo looked to her.

"Uh, the school must be noticed," Cherry said. "This play is for the school."

"Yes, it is." Atticus nodded.

"As long as that Music Villain doesn't ruin it." Cherry said through her teeth.

"I'm sure he won't." Mo said.

"Heh... Heh..." Cherry muttered to herself.

* * *

The Parent Teacher Night seemed to be going well as it was closer to opening night of the school play.

"This is nice." Drell said.

"Yes, it seems to be a nice parents' evening." Ms. Magrooney agreed.

"And I'm apart of it!" Mark beamed.

"Yes, you're apart of it." Drell chuckled from that.

"And you're doing a great job." Ms. Magrooney said.

"Thanks," Mark smiled. "I guess I found my calling in this town about being a good guy from now on."

"Yep, and we're sure you'll find Mrs. Right someday," Drell said. "Heck, she might even be Zelda."

"...Zelda...?" Mark replied.

"My sister-in-law," Drell said. "She keeps saying 'I don't need a man to make me happy', but I think something says otherwise... Even if she is about 900 years old..." he then muttered the last part under his breath.

"Has she tried a dating website?" Ms. Magrooney asked.

"Both normal and supernatural..." Drell shrugged.

"Uh... School friends?" Ms. Magrooney suggested.

"No one seems to fit." Drell shook his head.

"Uh, thanks, you guys, but, erm, this Zelda lady sounds nice, but maybe not for me." Mark said bashfully.

"Ooh, do you already have a crush on someone?" Drell smirked playfully.

"Oh! Uh... Well..." Mark stammered.

"Come on, come on, spit it out," Drell chuckled, playfully punching his arm like a high school boy. "You can tell me."

"Well... Uh... I did meet someone..." Mark smiled nervously.

"Great! Who is it?" Drell beamed.

Mark looked away bashfully.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me..." Drell smirked.

"I see where Thor gets his excitement from." Ms. Magrooney teased.

"Shush!" Drell glanced at her.

Ms. Magrooney just laughed to that.

"Erm... I believe she said her name was Gloriosa Daisy." Mark replied.

This caused Ms. Magrooney and Drell to look surprised to hear that. Mark rubbed his arm, though not out of pain, out of bashfulness.

"Mo's sister?!" Drell asked.

"I, uh... She sings beautifully..." Mark replied.

"She sure does," Ms. Magrooney said. "I've heard her singing."

"Ya like her a lot?" Drell asked Mark, a bit immaturely.

"Um... I think so..." Mark blushed sheepishly.

"This is interesting." Ms. Magrooney said.

Mark grinned bashfully to them.

"Heh. Hope you enjoy the school play then, buddy." Drell smirked.

"I'm sure I will." Mark smiled.

Drell gave a small smile while Mark beamed, finding himself thinking about Gloriosa like he was in love.

'This sure is a first.' Ms. Magrooney thought to herself.

"I think he's in love." Drell smirked.

"Mm-hmm." Ms. Magrooney had to agree.

"Where is my drama class helper?!" The Music Meister's voice called out.

"Dwah!" Cherry yelped and she soon ran to hide.

"And there goes Cherry." Drell sighed.

"I'll stop you, Music Meister!" Cherry proclaimed. "You're not ruining MY play!"

"Ahem!" Drell cleared his throat.

"Oh, hi, Drell, when did you get here?" Cherry asked nervously.

"This school play this is getting out of hand, Cherry," Drell told her, crossing his arms a bit. "It's not YOUR play."

"I know, but-" Cherry started.

"There you are!" The Music Meister glared at Cherry.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped and hid behind Drell. "I! Am! Not! Here!"

"Is this the guy who sings?" Drell asked.

"Yeah." Cherry said.

"Batman's villains are SO weird." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Cherry glared.

"Well, they _are_." Drell smirked.

"Argh..." Cherry groaned before hiding away from the so-called new drama teacher she was helping with the play. "I can't let him see me. He's worse than that Chrissy Damon kid from Talent Star."

"You got it." Drell whispered to her.

Cherry continued to hide behind him while he acted innocent by whistling a tune and filing his nails. The Music Meister came into the gym, looking around for Cherry, but he couldn't seem to find her, but he did find Gloriosa. Cherry peeked her head out.

"You're fine," Drell told Cherry. "He's going to Gloriosa right now it seems."

"Oh, no..." Cherry gulped.

"Problem?" Drell asked.

"Erm... He wants her to be Beauty and to make her his Music Queen?" Cherry replied.

"Huh... I guess that IS bad... Whatya gonna do about it?" Drell asked.

"I... I don't know WHAT to do..." Cherry sighed pathetically.

"How about getting his attention away from her?" Drell suggested.

"How would I do that?" Cherry shrugged. "I mean... I can't sing."

"You can run, right?" Drell asked.

"Well, a little bit, not as fast as Atticus, but okay?" Cherry shrugged.

"Then go." Drell said.

"Huh...?" Cherry asked.

"RUN!" Drell grew animated. "RUN FROM THE MUSIC GUY!"

Cherry soon ran off suddenly.

"Ha! Knew that would work." Drell smirked.

Cherry soon hid in the prop room again. "Come on, Cherry, think!" she told herself. "How can you fix this without Batman?" She soon remembered how Green Arrow didn't punch Black Canary when he was under The Music Meisters control. She then took out her notebook and began to plot from memory on the mayhem of the Music Meister.

* * *

While she was doing that, the Music Meister was still making his way to Gloriosa. "Aaaahhhh~" The Music Meister began to sing.

"...Aaaahhh..." Gloriosa blinked as she seemed to be in a trance now.

"Hey, Gloriosa." Mark spoke up as he walked over.

And where hearing his voice seemed to break the trance. "Huh? What?" Gloriosa asked.

"Hi." Mark smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've dozed off or something." Gloriosa smiled back.

'Yet again, she's broken out of her trance.' The Music Meister thought to himself with a glare.

Cherry poked her head out of the door while holding onto her notebook before smirking at the villain's failure.

"How are you this evening?" Mark asked Gloriosa.

"Oh, I'm having a good time hearing about how far along my sister has come," Gloriosa smiled. "I really missed her after... The incident..." she then said softly.

"Did something happen?" Mark asked.

Gloriosa looked comfortable enough to tell him, so she began to tell him about how their parents died and how Mo ran away from home with Angel to start a new life for herself and kept looking for a new home.

"That seems to be a lot for a child to go through." Mark frowned.

"You're telling me," Gloriosa replied. "I'm just glad that Mo is happy and safe, as well as Angel since they're best friends."

"As am I." Mark smiled back.

"You sure are an interesting man," Gloriosa smiled to him. "I guess I feel lucky to have found you."

"Wow... Thanks..." Mark smiled back, blushing a bit from that.

"Ahem." The Music Meister cleared his throat.

Mark and Gloriosa soon looked over.

"Pardon me, my little Siren, but I need you." The Music Meister grinned to Gloriosa.

"Oh, um, okay," Gloriosa said before looking at Mark. "I'll be right back."

"Erm... Okay..." Mark said softly.

Gloriosa and the Music Meister soon began to walk off together, leaving him alone on the bleachers.

* * *

_'He sure is persistent.'_ Drell thought to himself.

Cherry soon came back to see him.

"Did you run?" Drell asked.

"Um, yes, I just remembered something," Cherry told him. "Green Arrow and Black Canary hooked up the last time this happened."

"...Good for them?" Drell shrugged.

"Yes, but Green Arrow was mesmerized by the Music Meister's control, but he still didn't hurt Black Canary when she, Batman, and I were going to stop him!" Cherry replied.

"It must have been true love." Drell guessed.

"Huh... Yeah..." Cherry replied. "Now that you mention it, they kinda fell in love with each other after that. Green Arrow always had a thing for Black Canary, but she was more interested in Batman."

"Who wasn't down in Gotham?" Drell smirked playfully.

"Yeah," Cherry rolled her eyes to that. "Also, Gloriosa seems to be interested in Nuclear Guy."

"And Mark seems to be interested in Gloriosa." Drell said.

"Do you think they might be...?" Cherry asked.

"Ooh, they gotta be!" Drell grinned. "They're in love! Love! L-U-V!"

"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry said sheepishly from his misspelling.


	8. Chapter 8

Gloriosa was soon seen in the auditorium.

"This is going to be a great school play." The Music Meister beamed to Gloriosa.

"I'm sure it is." Gloriosa smiled.

"Especially with you as the leading lady... You'll be the Queen of the Show." The Music Meister grinned to her.

"Oh, um, thank you, but what about Cherry?" Gloriosa asked.

"Oh, but she isn't interested in being on stage, she wanted to work behind the scenes," The Music Meister replied. "You're a much better fit as Beauty as anyone else in this school anyway, plus, you'd live up to your character name."

"Oh, um, thank you." Gloriosa replied back.

The Music Meister soon broke out into his own little song to then hypnotize her again since they were all alone. Gloriosa was about to be hypnotized again before noticing Cherry's geode on the Music Meister's weapon. The Music Meister grinned, leaning toward her as he sang to her. Gloriosa sang back as she began to reach out for the geode. The Music Meister kept singing as he got even closer. Gloriosa sang along with him as she grabbed a hold of the geode to take it off to give back to Cherry. She soon backed away with the geode now in her pocket. The two continued to sing in the auditorium together until Gloriosa roundhouse kicked him.

"What the-?" The man grunted a bit.

Gloriosa soon ran with Cherry's geode while she still could as he fell onto the stage. The Music Meister simply glared as he wasn't going to give up making her his queen.

"This guy is insane..." Gloriosa told herself. "I bet Cherry will be happy to see you though." she then said, looking to the geode she found. She began to make her way back to Cherry.

* * *

"Why does everyone want me to cancel the play?" Cherry sulked.

"Uh, because it might be the smart thing to do so the Music Meister doesn't hypnotize us all!" Sabrina replied.

"Oh, right." Cherry said.

"So...?" Sabrina asked.

Cherry looked like she had to think about it for a minute.

"Cherry!" Harvey cried out.

"I gotta think about it." Cherry said.

"Cherry, the whole town could be zombified!" Sabrina told her.

"Okay! Okay!" Cherry told them.

"So you'll cancel the play?" Sabrina asked.

"Ugh... Fine..." Cherry groaned a bit. "This was gonna be my big moment too."

"Come on, Cherry, don't be a Gem or Cassandra." Harvey replied.

"Harvey's right." Sabrina said.

* * *

Eventually, posters throughout the school hallways soon had 'CANCELLED' tape plastered over them as Cherry went to work before leaving school.

"There we go," Cherry said. "No school play, no mayhem of the Music Meister." She soon walked off before bumping into Gloriosa.

"Oh, hello, Cherry." Gloriosa said.

"Hey, Gloriosa." Cherry replied.

"What're you doing?" Gloriosa asked.

"Oh, uh..." Cherry said, glancing back sheepishly. "...Cancelling the school play."

"Really? Why?" Gloriosa asked.

"So the Music Meister doesn't hypnotize everyone and ruin the show." Cherry replied.

"Good point," Gloriosa said before reaching into her pocket to bring out something for the perky goth. "I got something for you."

"My geode!" Cherry beamed.

"Yeah, I got it from him." Gloriosa smiled.

"Oh, thanks, Gloriosa," Cherry said as she put her geode in her pocket for right now before she would put it back on her necklace to get it fixed to wear again. "Sorry about the play."

"I guess it's for the best." Gloriosa replied.

"Yeah." Cherry said.

"Well, I'll see you later." Gloriosa said.

"Okay, see ya." Cherry replied as she continued to spread the word.

But unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by the Music Meister.

"You'll pay for that, little girl... Mark my words... I am not gone just yet." The Music Meister glared. He soon thought of a new plan.

* * *

Cherry soon panted, lying on her bed as she made it back home. "Ugh... Cancelling the school play took more exercise than I though it would..." she sighed to herself, lying next to Cleo. "Maybe now the Music Meister will go away."

"Maybe." Cleo said.

"I hope so," Cherry said sleepily. "Excuse me..." she then yawned.

Cleo and Cherry soon decided to get some sleep, as well as everyone else did in town, but there was soon an invasion at Mo's home which would include the kidnapping of Gloriosa.

* * *

The Brown family soon heard something going on in the invasion. The dogs woke up first before barking loudly.

"Guys, this isn't like you." Mo said as she came to check on the dogs. And as she turned on the lights, she saw who the dogs were barking at.

A certain shadow figure was shown.

"Hey! Stop!" Mo glared, going after him.

The Music Meister was shown to be trying to kidnap Gloriosa. Angel in soon seen biting on the Music Meister's leg.

"Yow!" The Music Meister glared.

"Leave my sister alone!" Mo glared back as she saw him trying to take Gloriosa away from home.

"Never!" The Music Meister glared back before shooting his weapon.

"Look out!" Mo cried out as she took Angel out of the way while dodging.

Gloriosa looked scared and worried as she saw the Music Meister coming out to her. The Music Meister soon grabbed Gloriosa and took off with as his captive.

"No! Come back here!" Mo cried out. "Gloriosa!"

Eventually, everyone else woke up, and they soon saw that Gloriosa had been kidnapped which was bad news.

* * *

The next day soon came and everyone met up at the Brown house, feeling bad for the family as Gloriosa was gone.

"Mo, I'm so sorry," Atticus frowned to his girlfriend who hung her head out of depression. "We'll find her and rescue her, I promise."

"Thanks..." Mo sighed. "I feel so stupid... I could've saved her, but I didn't."

"Mo, you're not stupid," Cherry replied. "The important thing now is that we can help."

Mark narrowed his eyes out of determination as he looked the most focused and wanting to save Gloriosa. The dogs were seen sniffing around before they caught two scents; one was Gloriosa and the other was an unfamiliar scent.

"Well, there's Gloriosa... She has such a flowery smell." Danielle said.

"Of course she does, Danielle," Collette replied. "Gloriosa's always planting flowers with Darling."

"But what's this new scent?" Scamp asked.

"Hmm... Not sure..." Annette pondered. "Could it be... THE KIDNAPPER?!"

"It must be." Angel said.

"Find anything?" Timber asked the dogs.

"We think it was the kidnapper from last night." Angel replied.

"Can you lead the way?" Mark asked the dogs.

"Sure, we can do that," Scamp replied. "Uh, leashes?"

"I got it." Mo said as she went to get the dogs' leashes as it was her responsibility in the house.

The dogs soon took the lead to where the scents were leading. Mo walked the dogs while the others helped out so her hands wouldn't be full. Mark looked very angry about Gloriosa's kidnapping.

* * *

After following the dogs, they saw where the scents were leading.

"The abandoned factory?" Atticus asked.

"Of course, the one place no one would look." Cherry remarked.

"How did we not think that this would be the first place he would take her?" Mo asked.

"Honestly, I thought he would've gone to the opera house." Cherry replied.

Mark soon ran inside as he looked very angry.

"Yikes... I know that look." Atticus remarked.

"We better go in too." Mo said.

They soon went to go inside of the abandoned factory as Gloriosa was stuck to a conveyor belt.

"Gloriosa!" Mo called out.

"Mo! Is that you?" Gloriosa called back weakly.

"Yeah, it's me!" Mo replied before following after her sister's voice. "Thank goodness, she's still alive."

"We're here to rescue you!" Mark told her as Nuclear Man.

"Mark?" Gloriosa asked. "Is that you?"

"There is no Mark, only Nuclear Man." Mark beamed like a hero.

Gloriosa could tell it was Mark, but didn't say a thing. Mark soon came to save her like a hero.

"This is probably gonna be like those superhero cartoons we used to watch on Saturday morning." Atticus beamed to Cherry.

"Ah, yes," Cherry smirked. "You came into the lounge room of the orphanage with a blanket or a bowl of cereal, and I'd just be there with you for the company."

"But doesn't this seem too easy?" Patch asked.

Atticus looked to him, then looked all around. "Yeah... Where IS this Music Guy?"

"This has to be a trap." Cherry stated.

"You are correct!" The Music Meister's voice smirked.

"Gaugh!" Cherry yelped a bit before glaring. "Knock it off!"

"Oh, no!" Gloriosa yelped.

"You monster!" Mark glared. "You took the woman I love!"

"Yes, but she will be my queen soon enough." The Music Meister's voice smirked as he was shown in a spotlight.

"Please don't sing." Cherry begged.

"You know very well that I will," The Music Meister glared. "You had a chance, but you lost it long ago with that wretched Batman."

"You know Batman?" Mark asked Cherry.

"Erm... Uh... Well..." Cherry stammered.

"I think he has a right to know since I know Superman." Atticus suggested.

"Right." Cherry nodded.

"So... You know Batman?" Mark asked.

"Saved my life once... He sees me as the daughter he never had." Cherry replied.

"Ahem!" The Music Meister cleared his throat, feeling like he was being forgotten.

"Yeah, yeah, we see you, so what're you gonna do about it?" Cherry smirked.

The Music Meister soon shot his weapon at her.

"Cherry, look out!" Atticus yelped, diving in to help her miss the shot which was successful. "You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Sure, real fine." Cherry replied.

"You will not ruin my plans this time," The Music Meister glared to Cherry. "Batman isn't here this time to protect you."

"Yeah, but she has us." Mo glared back.

"Haha! Oh, you all make me laugh," The Music Meister laughed. "If you think you can stop me, then you're more pathetic than those childish Teen Titans."

"Hey, you leave the Titans alone!" Atticus glared.

"Yeah!" Patch added.

The Music Meister kept shooting at them to keep them away from Gloriosa.

"Hmm... Aha!" Mark paused before smirking as he began to shoot static electricity at The Music Meister.

This hit the musical villain, shocking him instantly. Mark snickered to himself before looking over as the Music Meister glared at him and soon chased him until Mark soon showed that he could fly away.

"This is bad." The Music Meister said.

"Oh, it sure is," Mark glared. "Your mayhem is over, you miscreant maestro, now Nuclear Man is here!"

"Go, Nuclear Man!" The group cheered.

Cherry even joined in, though a bit stoically. Nuclear Man smirked as he used his powers to fight up against the Music Meister to take him down.

"He's going down." Patch said, referring to The Music Meister's defeat.

"I'm just glad and amazed that Nuclear Man is using his powers for good," Atticus smiled. "I feel so happy."

"I think if Lex Luthor saw this, he'd have a fit." Cherry smirked to him.

"Yeah, that's true." Atticus smirked back.

"Give up!" Nuclear Man glared to the Music Meister. "You'll never take Gloriosa as long as I'm around to protect her in this town!"

"Too bad I've been busy." The Music Meister smirked.

"Whatya mean?!" Nuclear Man glared. "What're you gonna do? Sing to the whole town?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Cherry muttered, making a bowl of cereal appear as she ate from it like she was watching a superhero cartoon.

"Oh, I've been doing a lot of singing." The Music Meister smirked as he snapped his fingers.

"Uh-oh..." Cherry mumbled with her mouth full.

A bunch of followers were soon shown, coming into the factory, surrounding Nuclear Man and the others as they all looked angry.

"Wow. This guy works fast." Mo said.

"It's nearly everyone we know..." Cherry said nervously.

"That's right! In my clutches!" The Music Meister smirked. "Too bad your BatDaddy isn't here, huh, Baby Bat?"

"Argh." Cherry grumbled about being called Baby Bat due to her relationship with Batman.

"This is bad." Mo said.

The brainwashed followers soon lunged out for them.

"RUN!" Cherry cried out.

They soon ran off.

* * *

"You beast!" Nuclear Man glared at the Music Meister.

"Can't you think of something better than running for our lives?" Patch asked Cherry.

"Well, I was gonna suggest we hide and think of Plan B after Plan A." Cherry said.

"What's Plan B?" Patch asked.

"Thinking of Plan C!" Cherry replied.

"That's all?" Patch asked.

They soon found a place to hide, panting a bit from the running.

"I never knew Trixie Lulamoon, Lavender Lace, and Fuschia Blush could look so menacing." Cherry panted.

"How do we save them from his power?" Mo asked.

The others then looked to Cherry since she had faced the Music Meister before.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused to think back to what happened when she met the Music Meister before with Batman and Black Canary for the final show stopper. "Well, Aquaman grabbed Black Canary and Green Arrow was about to punch her until he punched him instead because he loved her."

"Aww..." Mo smiled at how romantic that sounded.

"Okay, what else happened?" Patch asked.

"Black Canary lost her own control..." Cherry listed. "YAUGH!"

Hilda and Zelda glared at them, reaching out for them.

Cherry shot them away with a blast of her own magic. "I never knew Hilda and Zelda could seem so scary!" she then said. "Okay! Uh... Um... Batman began to sing his own notes against Black Canary's."

"Okay, so how do we defeat the Music Meister?" Mo asked.

"Well, Black Canary had a singing note powerful enough for Batman to grab the Music Meister's microphone staff and to break the mind control." Cherry replied from memory.

"Okay, but how are we going to do that this time? It's not like Black Canary is just going to burst through that window." Atticus replied back as he pointed at a window behind him.

"Yeah, as if that's gonna happen-" Cherry added.

CRASH!

"...No way." Cherry blinked.

"Stop this!" Gloriosa cried out to the Music Meister.

"NEVER!" The Music Meister glared.

"Seriously?" A familiar female voice asked, unimpressed.

"Black Canary...?" Cherry asked. "Where did you come from?"

"Batman's been getting calls from you as well as Robin, so Alfred suggested I help out." Black Canary told her.

"Well, that sounds good," Cherry said. "CUZ HALF OF THE TOWN WANTS US DEAD!"

"Ah, Black Canary, what a surprise." The Music Meister smirked.

"Hello, Music Meister," Black Canary glared. "You're not going to rule this town."

Cherry and the others soon yelped and ran away together as the townspeople kept chasing them since they were blind followers to the Music Meister.

"Oh, uh, hello." Nuclear Man said to Black Canary.

"Who's the new guy?" Black Canary asked Cherry as she and him fought off the blind followers.

"Heh... Nuclear Man?" Cherry asked.

"Didn't he try to poison Superman or something?" Black Canary asked her.

"He's kinda reforming now," Cherry replied. "He wants to be a hero now. Maybe Batman will let him join The Justice League like Team Go if we're lucky."

"Maybe." Black Canary said.

* * *

"Who knew Harvey was a tough fighter?" Atticus asked, not badly hurt, though surprised and annoyed.

"Must be the music magic," Cherry guessed. "...Do you hear music? Like... _Other_ music?"

"I... I think so..." Atticus replied.

Drell growled, coming right behind them, about to bash them both.

"Aaaaaugh!" Cherry and Atticus both yelped in horror.

"Look at him, save the day, Keeping evil far away~" A voice began to sing. "A brave man like no man be my man, Nuclear Man~"

It was shown Gloriosa singing.

"If only he could love me... He could love me... If only he could love me... Like he loves fighting villainy...~" Gloriosa sang.

Drell soon looked over as he seemed to stop himself from hurting Cherry and Atticus who were holding onto each other until they saw that, then they let go of each other, Cherry sticking her tongue out in annoyance.

"How she sings, sweet as day, I could take her away~" The Music Meister began to sing to himself. "A fairy voice carries, I'd marry Gloriosa, If only she could love me, If only she could love me~"

"NOT!" Mo glared in annoyance.

"If only he could love me, If he only could love me~" Gloriosa sang about Nuclear Man.

"She's really in love with him." Mo whispered to herself.

Even the dogs could see that Gloriosa loved Nuclear Man.

"If only she could love me, If only she could love me~," The Music Meister sang about Gloriosa. "If only she could love me... Like I love... VILLAINY!~"

"Our voices may be in tune, but you sure won't make me swoon~" Gloriosa sang to The Music Meister with a glare.

"Our voices the perfect match, but your life I'll now dispaaaaatch!~" The Music Meister grinned evilly.

"Music Meister, no!" Cherry cried out even though it would be hopeless.

The Music Meister soon shot his weapon's power at Gloriosa. Gloriosa yelped out as Nuclear Man soon zipped over a quickly as possible to save her. And while he did that, Black Canary knew exactly what to do to stop the Music Meister's plan.

"Cherry, I have an idea." Black Canary soon said.

"I hope it's better than panicking about the town's population trying to wring my neck." Cherry replied.

"Well, for one, Nuclear Man should save the day." Black Canary began.

"Okay, and second?" Cherry asked.

"Do you wanna kiss Green Arrow again?" Cherry smirked.

"Focus!" Black Canary told her.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Cherry said. "Can't you use your Sonic Scream like the last time?"

"Yes, but then wouldn't that steal his save the day?" Black Canary asked.

"So, what you're saying is... It's up to Nuclear Man?" Cherry asked.

"It might be wise." Black Canary replied.

"Alright." Cherry shrugged.

"I'm glad you understand." Black Canary said.

"At least you came to help!" Cherry replied. "I felt like Batman, Batgirl, and Robin blew me off!"

"They're busy." Black Canary said.

"I know that, Black Canary." Cherry grumbled in annoyance.

The others soon came back to normal once the Music Meister's magic wore off on them and they all looked confused over what was going on.

"I think it's time to stop YOUR show!" Nuclear Man glared at the Music Meister and punched him away suddenly.

This sent the Music Meister flying through the air before he soon landed on a conveyor belt. He tried to get back up, but he was unable to.

"Let's send him to the furnace." Cherry smirked.

"Uh... No, that's too violent." Atticus replied.

"Eh, okay." Cherry then said.

"We'll let the police handle him." Mo said.

"Yeah." Cherry smirked.

* * *

"My head hurts..." Hilda said. "What was I doing?"

"Long story, we'll tell you later." Patch replied.

"I felt like I had a feeling I felt nearly 100 years ago when I tried to rule the world." Salem commented.

Nuclear Man soon cut Gloriosa free.

"Oh... My hero..." Gloriosa whispered before hugging him instantly.

"No problem, uh, Miss Daisy." Nuclear Man blushed from the hug before hugging her back.

"I know your little secret." Gloriosa whispered to him.

"You do?" Nuclear Man whispered back.

"Yes, and I promise that I won't tell." Gloriosa whispered with a sweet smile.

"And cue the reprise." Cherry said.

"They sang this too?" Atticus asked.

"Black Canary and Green Arrow." Cherry told him.

"Ah." Atticus said, having a good feeling about that.

"Look at him, he saved the day~," Gloriosa soon sang. "Kept all evil far away, A brave man, like no man, His own man, Nuclear Man~"

"How you sing sweet as day I could take you away, A fairy voice I'd marry Gloriosa, If only she could love me, If only she could love me~" Mark sang as he changed back to his alter-ego disguise when no one was looking.

Mo's eyes brightened up, watching her sister and the super-villain turned superhero sing to each other.

"If only he could/she could love me, If only he could/she could love me, If only he could/she could love me...~" Gloriosa and Mark sang together as they soon walked up to each other, holding hands. "Like we love... Fighting villainy...~"

This caused all the girls, minus Cherry and Black Canary, to go 'Aww!'. Cherry gave a stoic clap with a plain look on her face while Black Canary nodded.

"Well, I suppose I should get going." Black Canary said to Cherry.

"See ya next time." Cherry replied.

Black Canary nodded and soon left as everyone began to leave the factory even though they were confused of being there in the first place since the Music Meister was defeated who was then put in jail.

* * *

"Uh, think we can wipe everyone's memories of this?" Cherry asked.

"Eh, might not be necessary," Atticus shrugged. "Boy, that was something, huh? Music Meister got beaten by Nuclear Man."

"After what you told me from the rest of the Quest for Peace, I wouldn't believe it if I weren't here now." Cherry replied.

"So, what now?" Patch asked.

"Let's go home, I'm exhausted." Cherry said.

"Okay, Cherry, see you tomorrow night." Atticus replied.

"Tomorrow night...?" Cherry asked.

"Your play, remember?" Atticus replied. "You've been talking about it for weeks!"

"Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot, but who's going to be our new drama teacher?" Cherry asked.

The others then looked to each other as they seemed to be in a pickle.

"Augh! What do I do?!" Cherry panicked. "What am I going to do?!"

"Maybe I can help." Hilda smiled.

"Aaaaaugh-" Cherry continued to panic before looking over. "_You_?"

"She always was a good actress around our parents whenever we got in trouble." Zelda smirked.

"Watch it." Hilda narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Perfect." Cherry said.

"Don't worry, Cherry; I know just what to do." Hilda replied.

"That's what worries me." Cherry mumbled.

"Give her a chance." Drell told her.

"Is Hilda any good?" Cherry asked him.

"Why don't you find out?" Drell suggested.

"Urgh..." Cherry groaned as she felt like she was going to regret this.


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually, the next day came, and Cherry was gone mostly all day to the school with everyone else involved with the play, so she wouldn't see her friends and family until later that night. She and the others soon saw Hilda already there.

"Hiiii, everybody!" Cherry greeted.

"Hi, Cherry!" The others greeted back.

"All right, we'll do a quick dress rehearsal one more time before the audience comes over." Hilda told the others.

"Erm... I'm in charge, but yes." Cherry agreed.

"So, who's going to be playing Beauty again?" Thor asked, hoping for a reminder.

"Augh! I never cast Beauty!" Cherry panicked. "What now?!"

"Calm down," Hilda told her. "We'll find someone."

"Uh, I wouldn't mind, really." Gloriosa spoke up, showing that she had come for the dress rehearsal.

"Thank you, Gloriosa." Hilda smiled.

"It's my pleasure, Miss... Uh... Did you take Drell's last name?" Gloriosa asked.

"He took my last name so our future children would be protected since he's the most powerful man in the universe and anyone would do anything to destroy him in The Other Realm, but you can call me 'Hilda'." Hilda replied.

"Well, it's my pleasure then, Hilda." Gloriosa then smiled back, feeling excited to be apart of the play.

"This is going to be a fantastic play." Hilda smiled.

"Maybe now I can relax for a while after the show." Cherry said as she came into a seat with an exhausted sigh.

"Oh, poor Cherry." Hilda giggled a bit, patting her on the head.

And so the dress rehearsal went by smoothly.

"All right, everyone, we'll take a bit of a break, and then we'll get ready for the big show." Hilda told the students.

"I can't believe she actually pulled it off..." Cherry said from her seat.

"Oh, I love the theater." Hilda smiled.

"I had no idea." Cherry said.

"Oh, Cherry, didn't you know that Zelda and I played the witches in Macbeth?" Hilda smiled.

"Uh, Zelda said you WERE the witches in Macbeth." Cherry replied.

"Oh... Right..." Hilda said. "Well, I still think I'm pretty good at it."

"You're right about that." Cherry said.

Hilda patted her on the head and walked off.

"Guh... I think I need to rest my eyes for a minute... This helping out with the play was so much work!" Cherry said, exhausted. She soon fell right to sleep.

"Aw, the poor dear," Hilda cooed. "She's overworked herself a bit."

"She really has, Aunt Hilda," Thor smiled to the adult witch. "I helped too! Ooh, I hope everyone else loves the show!"

"I'm sure they will." Hilda smiled back.

* * *

Eventually, it was now night time and everyone was getting ready to go to the high school to see the play.

"Ooh, Trixie, this is it!" Cherry told the magic girl, staring out from the curtains. "It's opening night!"

"And where it shall be sensational!" Trixie told her.

"Heh, yeah, maybe you're right." Cherry replied.

"Ah, but of course," Trixie smiled. "The Great and Powerful Trrrrixie is always right when it comes to supporting her best friend!"

"I dunno about us being best friends, but you are pretty cool, Trix," Cherry had to admit. "I guess you and I could hang out like Atticus does with Thor."

"Great." Trixie smiled.

Cherry and Trixie shook hands as they became best girl friends.

Cherry then peeked out the curtain, taking out her phone. "**_'I see you'_**?" she read aloud a text from Atticus before looking across the room.

Atticus waved from where he stood, showing he was with his family, including Mark. Cherry waved back at him.

"Think Cherry's nervous?" Darla asked, wearing a new dress that Serena bought for her.

"Nah, she's cool." Atticus replied.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna pop backstage for a minute." Mark said as he hid something behind his back.

"Okay, but first, tell us what you're hiding behind your back." Patrick said.

"Uh..." Mark paused a bit.

"Come on, it's only fair," Emily smirked. "We're all family here."

Casper even smirked beside Darla with Yoyo and Doc Croc in his pockets who also smirked.

"Fine..." Mark sighed in defeat, then took out a rose with a note attached to it with Gloriosa's name on it.

"Aw!" Darla and Emily smiled.

"I'm not reading the note aloud." Mark said with narrowed eyes.

"Fair enough," Patrick chuckled. "I'd hurry up though, it looks like the show's about to start."

"All right, I'll be right back." Mark smiled and went to go backstage.

* * *

Once backstage, he began to look for Gloriosa. The others actors and actresses went to get ready with Hilda helping them before he saw Cherry.

"Uh, Cherry? Where's Gloriosa?" Mark asked.

"Putting on make-up in the bathroom," Cherry replied. "If you wanna talk to her, make it quick or wait until intermission, it's almost curtain time."

Mark checked the time and soon zipped off, making her hair and dress ride through the friction until she patted down her hair and dress, a bit startled from that.

"Sheesh!" Cherry yelped.

Mark peeked open the bathroom door as Gloriosa was putting on make-up in front of the mirror.

She soon noticed Mark. "Oh, hello, Mark." she said before puckering her lips after applying her lipstick.

"I brought you something to wish you luck for the show." Mark said, holding out his rose with a note.

"Oh, thank you." Gloriosa smiled as she accepted the rose.

Mark smiled back, blushing a bit.

"I guess that's two roses for me since I'll be Beauty tonight," Gloriosa smiled. "You're so sweet."

"Well, I better get back to my seat." Mark said.

"All right, thank you," Gloriosa smiled. "I hope you enjoy the show."

"Thanks," Mark smiled back. "Break an egg."

"Leg." Gloriosa corrected.

"I don't want you to break your leg." Mark pouted.

"No, that's how you say good luck in the theater." Gloriosa explained.

Mark blinked, feeling so lost and confused.

"Trust me, but thank you so much." Gloriosa smiled to him.

"Well, I'm gonna go with the Fudos, see you later." Mark smiled back as he went off.

Gloriosa smiled as she sniffed the rose that was given to her before setting it down and decided she would look at the note later at intermission when she had more free time.

* * *

A spotlight shined down as the lights went out and Cherry shimmied over on stage, walking up to the microphone, wearing a black dress with her hair styled differently and wearing short-heeled shoes, staring at the crowd as she looked a little nervous to see so many people in the audience. She soon closed her eyes and took a deep breath and calmed her nervousness.

"Hi, Cher Bear!" Bud beamed from the crowd.

"Daddy, shush!" Cherry whispered loudly before addressing the crowd with the microphone. "Um! Hello! Welcome to our school play production of Beauty and the Beast. I'm your hostess and assistant director: Cherry Butler. Join me tonight as we take you into a night of fantasy, romance, adventure, and a tale as old as time!"

Everyone soon clapped as they loved that fairy tale. Cherry soon walked away from the main stage as the lights dimmed again and the curtains began to rise up to show the castle on the backdrop.

"That was great!" Trixie beamed to Cherry backstage.

"I almost threw up, but thanks." Cherry replied.

The play soon began. Cherry drank some glasses of water backstage as the play began. Gloriosa soon got ready for her big moment as she was going to appear for the first scene, and soon took a deep breath as she came out on stage with a spotlight following her until the other lights came on to show other students as background characters. As they performed, everyone began to enjoy the play. Cherry kept watching from where she was and it seemed like the play was going smoothly so far.

"This better be good... Or your reputation will be ruined..." Cassandra told Cherry sneakily.

Cherry blinked, almost shrinking before she balled up her hand into a fist and she glared, controlling herself. "That's just YOUR opinion."

* * *

After sometime, the intermission soon came. Cherry hopped down from the stage to see her family and her friend's family to see how they were enjoying the show.

"Oh, Gloriosa, I had no idea how talented you were for the stage." Mo smiled to her big sister.

"I'm learning a little myself, actually," Gloriosa smiled back. "I've always liked singing though in my own time."

"I can tell." Cherry said.

"You're doing great, Sis." Timber smiled.

"Thanks, Timber," Gloriosa smiled back. "I guess Mark's rose was a good luck charm."

"Yes, and how sweet it was of him to give it to you before the show." Cherry smirked.

Gloriosa soon remembered the note that came with the rose.

"So, what does the note say?" Mo asked.

Gloriosa cleared her throat and read aloud the note. "**_'G is for Generous, L is for lovely, O is for optimistic, R is for reliable, I is for intelligent, O is for the only one I see, S is for sweet, and A is for admirable, all of these reasons and more is why I love you and want to keep you happy, now and forever, from Mark'_**."

"Aw!" Mo, Darla, and Emily smiled.

"That's so sweet and adorable," Gloriosa blushed with a smile, hugging the note. "Oh, who knew an ex-super-villain could be so sweet?"

"I certainly didn't," Cherry replied. "You guys think you might live together someday?"

"Uh... Maybe?" Gloriosa chuckled sheepishly.

"Possibly." Mo smiled.

"Would you be alright with that?" Gloriosa asked Mo.

"Hmm... I'd have to think about it," Mo replied. "I think it would be nice for you though since you two seem close."

"As close as Black Canary and Green Arrow, that is." Cherry smirked.

"Be nice." Atticus told her.

"I am being nice." Cherry smirked.

Atticus glanced at her before smiling hopefully for Gloriosa.

"I don't think I've felt this way about anyone before." Gloriosa smiled as she felt like she was truly in love.

"Never?" Mo asked.

"There was one boy, but... He decided he wasn't really in love with me... I was very young though." Gloriosa replied.

"Good to know." Cherry said.

"It's in the past though, so I feel like Mark might be the one." Gloriosa smiled.

"I guess we'll see soon enough." Cherry smirked.

It was soon time for the play to continue.

"Move!" Cherry told the others. "Move, move, move, MOVE!"

Everyone soon went to sit back down.

* * *

Drell soon handed Cherry and Atticus notes to come to his office after the show.

"Whhhy...?" Cherry complained.

"Shh~..." Drell shushed her mysteriously as he walked off to sit down with the others.

"Ugh!" Cherry groaned.

"Wonder what he wants this time?" Atticus commented.

"To make us miserable?" Cherry guessed.

"Cherry, you know he cares about us." Atticus reminded.

"Whatever." Cherry rolled her eyes, going back to her place as the play was about to continue.

Atticus put the note in his pocket and came to sit down with his family. Everyone in the audience began to enjoy the whole play. Cherry wiped her forehead a bit from sweat as the play was going perfectly. Even Thor was a really great and competent actor which was a bit of a shock for everyone due to how mostly out of touch he was most of the time, but he was really convincing which really relieved Cherry.

* * *

**_At the end of the play..._**

Roses were soon thrown to the stage as the curtains closed. All of the actors and actresses came together, bowing and curtsying since the show was over.

"Oh, Cherry, I think that was a great show!" Hilda smiled to the perky goth. "You know how to direct."

"Thanks... I think I need a break though after this... If only Drell didn't need to see us right away tomorrow..." Cherry panted a bit.

"Well, at least it's not right away." Hilda shrugged with a small apologetic smile.

"True." Cherry said.

* * *

"You were really amazing," Mark smiled to Gloriosa. "Maybe you should be an actress someday."

"I might have to consider that sometime," Gloriosa smiled back. "By the way, you weren't jealous when I kissed that Thor kid when he became a handsome prince at the end after the curse was over, were you?"

"Uh... Maybe a little bit." Mark smiled bashfully.

"Don't worry; it meant nothing to me." Gloriosa smiled, referring to the kissing scene.

"Oh! Okay... Heh... I didn't think it did, but I felt a little jealous..." Mark smiled back, sheepishly.

"Well, here you go then." Gloriosa smirked before kissing him on the lips to make up for the kissing scene.

Mark was surprised by the kiss before enjoying it. The two then blushed together as they seemed to have a strong connection with each other.

"I think your sister found her soulmate." Sci-Twi said to Timber.

"I think so too." Timber replied.

Mo soon hugged Gloriosa with a beam, feeling so happy for her sister. Gloriosa smiled before hugging Mo back as she looked to Mark, very hopeful of a future of the two of them together.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day soon came. The adventure group were soon shown to be visiting Drell since he asked them all to come over and were now waiting for him.

"You guys, I think Gloriosa and Mark might be living together sometime soon." Mo spoke up.

"They just might." Atticus agreed.

"I kinda hope so," Mo replied. "I don't think I've seen Gloriosa in love like this before."

"Well, we're happy for you and Mark, Mo," Patch smiled. "This has been an interesting week with having Nuclear Man in town and being a good guy from now on."

Drell soon came in.

"This better be good," Cherry said. "I'm really wore out from Gym and the school play."

"Yes, I imagine you are, you've been working yourself to death," Drell replied. "Thank you all for coming."

"Okay, what's going on?" Patch soon asked.

"It's about Thor." Drell said.

"I am NOT dating your nephew again," Cherry said. "I only did that to be nice."

"No, not him," Drell replied. "The other Thor!"

"You mean the Asgardian God of Thunder or the one that's with a kid named Thaddeus that Phineas and Ferb met during the summer?" Patch asked.

"Uh, the first one." Drell replied.

"Oh! Cool!" Atticus smiled.

"I thought you might like it," Drell told him. "He'll be the subject of your next adventure."

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled. "Can this get any better?"

"What if a certain old friend of yours came along?" Drell replied.

"Hm?" Atticus wondered.

"I think you'll like this one," Drell said to him. "He's part of the reason why you are strong as you are today."

"You're coming?" Atticus asked.

"Not me, someone else." Drell chuckled, a bit vaguely.

"Wait, do you mean who I think you mean?" Atticus smiled.

"Depends... What're you thinking?" Drell smirked playfully.

"Hercules?" Atticus leaned forward. "I'm going with Hercules?!"

"...Sure." Drell smirked, though he was serious that time.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

Cherry yawned a bit heavily which made the others look to her. "Sorry... I don't think I'm up to leave town for a while..." she said, sluggishly.

"I thought you might say that, which is why I got this for you." Drell said, sliding over an envelope.

Cherry took the envelope and opened it up before her eyes widened, taking out golden tickets. "Tickets to the Netherworld Spa?!" she then asked.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"...What did I do?" Cherry asked. "Where's the hidden camera? Are you testing me?!"

Drell rolled his eyes as Cherry ranted and raved.

"This is not funny!" Cherry continued.

"Calm down; I thought you could use a little break from the school play and dealing with the Music Meister on your own until Black Canary helped out." Drell told her.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Cherry said.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," Drell replied. "Meanwhile, Atticus, I'd get ready for Hercules and Thor."

"Oh, you bet I will!" Atticus beamed as he looked so excited. "You're the best adventure teacher ever!" He soon rushed off to get ready for his adventure with Hercules and Thor.

Cherry, Mo, and Patch soon left as well as they were then dismissed.

"All right, now that that's taken care of..." Drell said, going home himself after seeing them as scheduled.

* * *

Patch ran to Atticus to catch up with him. "Hey! You think I can go with you?" he then asked while running and panting.

"I'm sure they won't mind." Atticus told him as they ran home to get ready.

"Awesome!" Patch beamed.

Atticus smiled back as they went back to the house to get ready for the upcoming trip. This would be a very exciting adventure for them.

The End


End file.
